


Тёплый ванильный

by hesnotcute



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Issues, High School, Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Physical Abuse, Psychology, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesnotcute/pseuds/hesnotcute
Summary: Прячась от всех в кабинете со сломанной мебелью, невозможно представить, что найдется тот, для кого захочется сказать: «Пригласи меня на зимний бал».
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 1





	1. hi, i'm tyler

Тайлер чувствует стекающую кровь и даже не успевает нащупать пальцами, где именно находится рана – новый удар сбивает его с ног, он валится на грязный пол сортира, провонявший мочой. Массивный носок кроссовка упирается ему в шею, давит на линию нижней челюсти, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть на Брайана. 

– Почему бы тебе не покончить с собой? Таким как ты нужно застрелиться по своей воле. 

– Пошел к черту, – Тайлер не скрывает слёзы, его голос дрожит как тогда, когда он впервые обратился к администрации в новой школе, чтобы получить своё расписание. 

Проблема не в том, что школа оказалась плохой или новый, окруживший его, коллектив, проблема всего лишь в мире, в котором приходиться рождаться, в неадекватности людей, любящих осуждать, унижать, ходить по головам, – и этот список можно пополнять вечность. 

– К черту, – повторяет Брайан, кивая своим друзьям. Те поднимают Тайлера и крепко держат, до боли скручивая руки. 

«Оставался один урок, почему я попался», – приходится винить себя за происходящее, и как же это несправедливо, ведь он не виноват, что у разных людей другие ценности, и они неправильные. А считают неправильным его, Тайлера. 

Брайан толкает ведро, прислоненное к стене, вынимает оттуда тряпку, уже старую и в маленьких дырках, отвратительную на вид. Коричневая вода стекает по торчащим ворсинкам и катышкам, и образует лужу между ними – хищником и жертвой. Тайлер начинает смотреть с мольбой в глазах, но Брайан лишь усмехается и с наслаждением слушает истерическое мычание, засовывая тряпку тому в рот. Они уходят, оставляя корчиться в судорогах Тайлера, которому жидкость стекала в горло, кто собственным языком чувствовал омерзительный вкус и длинные волосинки, прилипшие на внутренние стороны щёк. 

«Почему бы мне не покончить с собой?» 

Он не идёт на следующий урок. Просто не может. И дело не в непрезентабельном внешнем виде, не из-за крови, застывшей на левой стороне лица, просто страшно за свою жизнь. Охватывает паранойя, полная уверенность, что стоит переступить ему порог класса, и в него сразу же выпустят несколько пуль. 

Тайлеру настолько страшно, что он срывается на бег, игнорируя горящие лёгкие, игнорируя ледяной ветер, игнорируя всё вокруг. Он не останавливается, даже понимая, что некуда бежать. Нельзя возвращаться домой раньше времени, если не хочешь продолжить пытку над собой. Всего этого могло не быть, если бы никто не узнал, что он гей. Этого могло не быть, если бы общество приняло то, что не всем нравятся люди противоположного пола. Этого могло не быть, если бы его не нашли на тиндере, – серьезно, это приложение стало самой большой ошибкой из всех совершаемых.

Но Тайлер совершил ещё не менее значимую ошибку. Рассказал о себе семье на ужине в честь дня благодарения; после его каминг-аута все ели в тишине, пока мать громко не ударила по столу – нервы. Прошел год, и за это время он осознал на своей шкуре проблему насилия в родном доме.

_– Я думал, у меня сын растёт, а не чмошник, – отец вытирает губы салфеткой, масляный указательный палец направлен на Тайлера, взгляд тяжелее грозовой тучи. – И давно ты решил стать геем?_

_– Я ничего не решал и не становился, – мямлит Тайлер. Сложно выдержать оказываемое на него давление, он не думал, что исход будет таким, для него самым ужасным казалось, что его слова просто воспримут как шутку и засмеются._

_– Ты хочешь подставлять свою задницу, как тупая малолетка первому ебырю, чтобы сохранить себя для свадьбы!_

_– Мне просто нравятся парни, я такой же человек, каким был и раньше! – Тайлер задыхается, искренне не понимая, что вызывает такую бурную агрессию у родителей._

_– Бог не создавал таких извращенцев. Ты упал в моих глазах._

Чем ближе к дому, тем медленней он идёт. Когда у его матери плохое настроение и нужно на ком-нибудь сорваться, этим кем-нибудь становится именно Тайлер. Ведь кричать на него можно и без повода, разве с гомосексуальными людьми можно говорить спокойным тоном? Тайлер пытался спасти своё положение, говоря, что девушки тоже привлекают, но в меньшем процентном соотношении. Но мозги Келли и Криса слишком гетеронормированы, даже нет такого понятия «быть гетеронормированым», но это очень подходит им. 

Бесшумно открывается входная дверь, в нос сразу же ударяет запах выпечки, слышатся сериальные разговоры и голос матери, говорящей по телефону с Розой: та ещё стерва, которая считает татуировки – метками, самовыражение – дуростью, геев – грешниками. Подбегает Кристиан – длинношерстный сенбернар, послушно садится около Тайлера, ожидая ласки, но его хозяин находится на грани нервного срыва, у него не получается справиться с туго завязанными бантиками шнурков, и он пытается выговорить «уйди, оставь меня». Кристиан не двигается ни на миллиметр, преданно смотрит, будто чувствует всю боль Тайлера, будто бы знает, что с ним происходит в стенах школы и что от него неспроста исходит вонь. Чувствует, как разрывается его сердце, когда он находится у себя в комнате и, опираясь на подоконник, пытается контролировать слабую дрожь и желание сбежать из этого города. Кристиан будто бы чувствует, а может, Тайлер лишь хочет, чтобы хоть одно существо понимало его.

Он видит сожаление на лице матери, когда она оглядывает испорченную одежду, побои, заплаканного сына. 

– Мама, – всхлипывает Тайлер, – я не хочу там учиться. Давай я снова переведусь на домашнее обучение? Пожалуйста.

– Ох, Тай, – она проводит рукой по его мокрым волосам, склеенных кровью. – Ты же тогда вообще перестанешь выходить из дома. Мы с твоим отцом думаем, что ты стал _таким_ , потому что был в заточении, ты был замкнутым и поэтому тебя заинтересовали кто-то, похожие на тебя самого.

– Мама! – вопит Тайлер. И это его последние слова на сегодня. Это не любовь, это не забота. Ему говорили, что он попадет в ад, но настоящий ад – те чувства, что дарит ежедневно жизнь.

«Почему бы мне не покончить с собой?»

На лезвии видны красные пятна, кожа напоминает длинный штрих-код. Тяжело дышать и кружится голова. Выходя из душевой кабины, Тайлер первым делом прислоняется к холодной плитке, чтобы остудиться, а затем быстро протирает запотевшее зеркало. Сегодня на ключицах добавились новые порезы, он делал их, держа лезвие под наклоном, чтобы отсоединившийся слой кожи можно было оторвать, смотря как белое пространство заполняется кровью и смывается водой. Все лицо красуется пластырями, под которыми заживляющая антисептическая мазь. Следы, что останутся, никак не повлияют на самооценку – нельзя повлиять на то, чего нет. И они не будут так ужасны, это в принципе не так ужасно, как то, что делает с собой Тайлер. Его тело – поле боя. Бой на смерть, бой в надежде получить ещё один шанс на спасение. Он все ещё не теряет надежды, он все ещё верит, что за этой борьбой следует наказание, которое приготовлено вовсе не для него. 

Тайлер очень хочет жить. Но ему не оставили выбора.

***

Этот сон без анестезии вырвал все органы, не заменив их другими. Он был до жути реалистичным и настолько же прекрасным, и очень хотелось не помнить его, чтобы не насиловать себя мучительными воспоминаниями о реальном положении. Его мать произносила слова, которые он мечтает услышать, отец извинялся, и они были милыми, говоря, что на их поддержку можно рассчитывать. В этом сне его младший брат Джей не смог сдать важные итоговые тесты, Тайлер писал музыку, открыто говоря о прожитых проблемах, но…

Вся эйфория исчезла в первые минуты пробуждения. 

– Что мне надеть сегодня? Радость на своё лицо, – напевает бессмыслицу Тайлер. – Мэдди, ты не вовремя.

– Ты идёшь сегодня в церковь? – сразу к делу переходит Мэдисон. Никакие слова не помогут держаться Тайлеру на плаву, так что она даже не пытается. 

Присутствует каждый раз, когда Келли садится напротив него, показательно сжимая кулаки, и на протяжении нескольких часов рассказывает о грехах, о своей жизни и искушениях, с которыми она смогла справиться, говорит о том, что хочет внуков и напоминает, что если он чаще будет ходить в церковь исповедоваться, то Бог простит его и освободит от грязных желаний. Келли просит Тайлера молиться, не только за себя, но и за своих братьев, одного из которых нет в живых. Мэдисон наблюдает за этим, и ей очень жаль, что она не может вмешаться, да и не считает себя достаточно взрослой для подобных проблем. 

– Ты тоже была в моём сне, и когда я зачеркивал слишком откровенные слова, ты писала их рядом большими буквами и говорила, что я не должен ничего скрывать. Мне не нужно бояться.

– О чем ты?

– Передай родителям, что я в гробу видел этого сраного святого отца, который возомнил себя целителем! – Тайлер швыряет Библию через всю комнату, он должен читать по несколько страниц перед сном для «очищения разума». – Ничто не изменит того, кто я есть! 

На этих церковных собраниях десяток детей, приводимых насильно, десяток родителей, верящих в исцеление души. У каждого третьего ребенка шрамы, каждый второй хочет провалиться сквозь землю, каждый из них понимает, что святая вода и молитвы бездейственны.

– Я передам, что ты не пойдешь, – шепчет Мэдди. Она могла бы обнять брата, сказать, что любит его, несмотря на гомофобное воспитание, что не считает его падшим, что он заслуживает лучшего. И не заслуживает такой трусливой сестры как она. 

«Почему бы им всем не сдохнуть?»

Он гуляет по окраинам города, размышляя о том, почему не удается убедить себя, что он «нормальный».

_– Будь мужчиной! С тобой ни одна девушка не захочет встречаться, если ты и дальше продолжишь быть геем!_

_– Мне не нужна девушка! – кричит Тайлер, но его крик надломленный, тихий, не слышимый никем._

_– Ты наверняка сам хочешь быть девушкой, не так ли? – отец не унимается. – Признавайся, таскаешь вещи своей сестры? Мэдди! Мэдди, спустись к нам! Тайлер пользуется твоей косметикой? Не одалживает платья?_

_– О Боже, – Тайлер закрывает рот ладонью, чтобы приглушить плач, а ещё его щёки краснеют, ведь он действительно брал у Мэдди подводку для глаз. Но это не значит, что он хочет быть девушкой, это, блять, ничего не значит._

_– Не смей упоминать Бога, – отец дёргает его за волосы, запрокидывая голову Тайлера вверх и бьёт по губам. Он чувствует металлический солёный привкус._

_Мэдди отворачивается, увидев, как брата ударили. Она даже не может крикнуть «не трогай его», не может позвать на помощь. Она может только ничего не усугублять, поэтому отвечает:_

_– Нет, он ничего не одалживал._

Религия – не единственное и далеко не самое главное, чем они оправдывают презрение. Из чего вообще состоит ненависть? Какая она на вкус и на запах? Что приводит к такому ощущению по отношению к другим людям, узнав об их любви? Тайлер всегда пытался понять причины гомофобии, но единственная аргументация, найденная им в интернете - это слова, написанные людьми давным-давно; наша безгрешная и светлая Библия, так ведь? А от атеистов услышишь лишь бесконечность синонимов к «противоестественная мерзость». Любая ориентация естественна, одно только доказательство существования однополых пар среди животных разбивает вдребезги надуманную теорию. Мать, услышав тогда этот факт, разозлилась ещё больше. «И что, нам теперь как животные жить? И сношаться как животные?»

Убежденного верующего человека не изменишь. И речь не о вере в Бога, неважно, в кого или во что – если веришь, то тебя не сломить. Тайлер – грешник по общепринятому истолкованию слов Господа, и никогда не произойдёт того, что в один момент люди поймут, что смысл может быть иной, иметь несколько значений, и больше не придется чувствовать себя как одержимый. Всем хватает своих демонов в головах, но общество навязывает новые сомнения, добавляет ещё одного в твою личную коллекцию бесов. Даже когда дело вовсе не в Боге.

***

Вопрос о домашнем обучении или же свободном посещении занятий стоит поперек горла и ожидает вердикта. Тайлера попросили остаться в коридоре, а Келли сразу же проводят к директору. Раз она пришла сюда, то, видимо, согласна на просьбу ограничить по максимуму время, что приходится проводить в этом ужасном месте. На самом деле, в коридоре сидеть опасно, всё же будний день, и по времени идёт второй по счету урок, если он попадётся на глаза своим недругам или, в худшем случае, самому Брайану, то его не оставят без внимания. Не упустят возможности замучить, наплевав на дверь кабинета директора за спинами. Тайлер сразу же ищет свободный класс, где можно спрятаться. Настоящий беглец. 

Пианино в пыли, несимметрично расставленные парты, сломанные стулья и столы брошены у дальней стены. На стенах криво висят портреты известных композиторов, стёкла рам треснуты. Старая доска темно-красного цвета, на такой мел плохо пишет, остаются заметные царапины. Немного расстраивает, что приходится ждать в заброшенном, а не в пустом классе, сразу думается, что такие помещения – всё, чего ты заслуживаешь. Никакого комфорта. 

Ми-соль-до-ре-ми. Тайлеру нравится исполнять классическую jingle bells, меньше, чем через месяц, наступит Рождество, а ещё быстрее – его день рождения. Через пару дней. Можно будет поздравить себя с тем, что прожил бессмысленный год, стал старше и всеми силами справляешься с страданиями. Тайлер ходит между рядов, поднимаясь на носочки при каждом шаге, жестикулирует руками, прикрывает глаза, напевая попсовую песню, которую он услышал по радио. Ведущий просил чаще улыбаться, желал хорошего дня, а Тайлер думал, что этот счастливый говнюк должен идти к черту, и что за этим весёлым голосом скрываются кредиты, плачущие дети и любовница.

– Слышал утром, твой голос подходит больше, чем в оригинале. 

Незнакомый парень повторяет походку Тайлера, даже движения рук идентичны. Он похож на капитана спортивной команды, кто обязательно и стереотипно встречается с самой красивой черлидершей. Но также в нём присутствует сущность бэд-боя, от которого залетела какая-нибудь Сара из класса помладше. Скорее всего, второй вариант, потому что все игроки известны в школе, ведь сами фотографии Брайана висят на доске достижений, каждый сезон он стоит рядом с тренером и улыбается в объектив фотоаппарата, держа в руках кубок. У незнакомца двойной пирсинг на нижней губе, а также Тайлеру нравится сияние светло-пепельных кудрявых волос. 

Хочется уйти. Возможно, Келли уже обыскалась сына, а он застрял здесь между сломанными партами и будто светящимся изнутри человеком.

– Джош, – парень указывает на грудной карман, где белыми нитями вышиты четыре буквы. Белым по чёрному.

– Имя забываешь? – хочет съязвить Тайлер, нервный смешок звучит глупо, и он хочет исчезнуть, он такой несоциализированный, некоммуникабельный. 

Джош молчит, вопросительно подняв бровь. Теперь ситуация кажется выходящей за какие-либо рамки здравого смысла. Взгляд прикован к полу, очень интересные разводы из грязи, и почему никто из них не может выйти, чтобы оба забыли об их недознакомстве…

– Ты даже своё назвать не смог.

– Тайлер.

…Знакомстве. 

И они вновь взяли паузу. Тишина некомфортна, Тайлер отворачивается, царапая ногтем деревянную ножку стула, думает о Заке. Он так нужен сейчас, он настолько хороший, он настолько понимающий, настолько добрый, заботливый, и мёртвый. Его милый брат, обладатель души, которую можно было боготворить, – мёртв. И Тайлер умер вместе с ним. Живёт сейчас только то, что от него осталось. Боль жива вечность. 

– Здесь собираются прогульщики. Этот класс очень живой, настоящий, – Джош не уверен, может ли так выражаться, он не хочет звучать заумно, как персонаж из фантастической книги, не хочет звучать так, словно говорит эстетично. 

Тайлер замечает на пыльных окнах отпечатки пальцев, словно толпа в агонии царапала стёкла, чтобы выбраться. Следы обуви, стертая местами пыль – всё изначально неправильно. Этот класс не заброшенный, он полон эмоций, он полон неподдельной жизни, он полон страданий и слёз, смеха и крика. Здесь оставлен эпизод каждого пришедшего, теперь ко всем присоединился Тайлер.  
  
– Да, согласен.

Джош только успел спросить, не хочет ли Тайлер провести немного времени вместе, когда Келли ворвалась к ним, тяжело дыша, словно за ней гнались. Тайлер отчётливо представил картину, как костлявые черные конечности с проступающим узором вен утаскивают его мать, и она в диком ужасе кричит, и не может ни за что уцепиться – всё резко стало невероятно гладким. Утаскиваемый прочь – так чувствовал себя Тайлер, когда пришлось идти вслед за матерью. Он несколько раз пытался украдкой взглянуть на Джоша, хотел бы дать ему знак, что он бы согласился. Он бы согласился хотя бы потому, что должен знать, зачем вышивать имя на одежде. 

– Это твой друг? Почему вообще я должна тебя искать?

– Я ничего о нем не знаю, – кроме того, что он, черт возьми, зачем-то заклеймил вещь, слушал ту же радиостанцию утром, и знается на истории случайно выбранного Тайлером кабинета для пряток. А ещё этот парень прогульщик наверняка. 

– Такие люди опасны. Вот что должно быть в мыслях у того, кто красит волосы? И в такие цвета! Помнишь нашу соседку Хлою? Ее дочь после её смерти перекрасилась в болотный безвкусный цвет и ещё коротко постриглась. Все эти модификации – способ заглушить боль.  
  
– Твой нынешний цвет тоже не натуральный.

Келли смеётся.

– Ну я ведь женщина. Так что мне можно в разумной степени и в естественном оттенке.

– На парней пигмент красок действует так же, как на тебя, – он просто выводит её на конфликт, но вдруг она задумается и поймёт, признает, что не права хоть единожды?

– Ты что задумал? – Келли замахивается и Тайлер машинально дёргается. Ей ничто не помешает ударить, она ведь его мать, он ведь её плоть и кровь, это ведь связь матери и дитя. Ничто не помешает, потому что никто не запретит воспитывать на своё усмотрение.

– Ничего, – загнанным зверем он смотрит на руку, застывшую вверху, и рассчитывает дальнейшее развитие событий. 

Она его обнимает за плечо. Тайлер рад холодному времени года, летом она бы почувствовала неровности под тонкой тканью, она бы узнала про тайлеров «способ заглушить боль». 

– Всё хорошо, я люблю тебя, – говорит Келли. – Любой период – всего-то период. Твои модификации из-за брата, я всё понимаю, я же твоя мама.

«Да будь ты хоть сто раз ею, все равно элементарного не можешь принять», – думает Тайлер. Религия, смерть брата, домашнее обучение – какие поводы она ещё может придумать, чтобы назвать гомосексуальность временной трудностью? 

– Мы простили Зака, пора и тебе его простить. 

– Что с школой? – говорить о брате крайне невыносимо, если не перевести тему сразу же, это может обернуться приливом новой боли, новой обиды, новой жажды мести. Это они виноваты, это они виноваты, это они виноваты…

***

_– Проигравший отдаст свою порцию брауни, – Тайлер крутит баскетбольный мяч на мизинце, соблюдая баланс и равновесие. Он знает, что Зак точно не сможет выиграть, его навыки хуже, у него не было такого количества свободного времени, чтобы тренироваться._

_– Ты же не думаешь, что я струшу? – он широко улыбается, щурится от яркого солнца, свет которого идеальным золотистым цветом лёг на лицо._

_– Ты же ничего не боишься, – Тайлер смотрит на него как на героя. Зак обещал его защищать, обещал взять все удары на себя, обещал всегда быть рядом._

_«Мне не важно, кого ты любишь. Просто не забывай любить нас», – цитирует мысленно._

Дождь идёт периодически, вода ровным слоем распределилась по асфальту, зеркально отражая мир. Тайлер видит свой размытый силуэт под ногами и разбивает его неспешными ритмичными ударами мяча. Играть не с кем, соревноваться не с кем, излить душу некому. Потому что обещания дают, чтобы нарушить. Их дают, а потом исчезают вместе с этими невыполненными долгами. Четкий бросок – неоспоримое попадание в кольцо. 

– Как обстоят дела с учебой? – Мэдди появляется, если тебе одиноко. Она точно обладает странным чутьем, только вот от её присутствия не становится легче. Ей следует учиться находить слова, помогать, а не постоянно повиноваться чужим решениям. Вслед за ней во двор выбегает Кристиан. 

«Наша мать изменяет отцу, – хочет сказать Тайлер, – шлюха, притворившаяся невинной Девой Марией».

– Свободное посещение. Но я так или иначе буду ходить на все занятия, ты же знаешь, как _она_ обеспокоена получением образования. 

И Мэдди уже не знает, о чем спросить, чтобы завязать диалог, чтобы Тайлер ей открылся, понял, что может доверять. Так сложно доказать человеку, что на тебя можно положиться, когда никак не показываешь это. Мэдди может сказать, что на улице прохладно, а его конверсы промокли, что она не против составить ему компанию для игры в баскетбол, что хочет, чтобы Тайлер помог ей с домашкой, что она ценит его, черт возьми, ценит и любит.

Мэдисон молчит. 

– У наших родителей все в порядке? – тихо спрашивает Тайлер.

– Конечно, – отвечает она, отходя от двери, чтобы Кристиан забежал в дом. 

– Хочешь поделюсь секретом? 

– Не надо, лучше не надо, – Тайлер смотрит на перепуганную сестру, которая пятится от него медленно, будто он дикий голодный зверь, жаждущий напасть. 

Она боится, что он ей расскажет плохую новость. Вроде той новости о его ориентации. И правильно делает. Сказав «да», она бы услышала, что Келли спит с другим мужчиной. Тайлер очень хочет поделиться этим, но опять же, не с кем и некому. 

– Я что-то сделал не так? Я плохой брат? Почему ты боишься? – Тайлер за секунду преодолевает расстояние между ними и крепко держит её за запястья, но стоило бы ослабить хватку, стоит утихомирить себя.

– Прости, – он не хотел извинений, ему нужны объяснения. А Мэдди на повторе говорит это слово и отталкивает Тайлера. 

Неужели действительно он настолько разрушил семью своим признанием? Неужели фраза «я гей» имеет способность отталкивать? Неужели он должен был хранить в тайне самого себя до смерти? Или это вина Зака? Когда всё пошло не так? 

«Мне не важно. Просто не забывай оставаться живым».

***

Тайлер удивлен, что он дожил до этого момента. Ему не должно было хватить сил, каждый день требовал от него сделать рывок, переступить через свою гордость, через панические атаки, через согласие быть избитым, мешком с костями, не наделённым смыслом существования. 

Два часа ночи. Официально новый день уже настал, и Тайлер выпивает какао с мыслью о том, что он теперь старше. И не верит. Мысли о самоубийстве преследовали его с девяти лет. И тогда это был нездоровый интерес к тому, что с ним случится, если наглотаться таблеток, что будет, если спрыгнуть с высокого здания? Каковы шансы выжить? Лишь интерес, но разве должен ребенок задумываться о таком? Разве должен ребенок представлять свою смерть и открыто говорить о ней? И с каждым годом становилось хуже, разочарования преследовали, проблемы не кончались. С двенадцати лет отец намекал ему, что пора идти зарабатывать. «Деньги не бывают лишними. Помогай, вноси материальный вклад!» И в тринадцать Тайлер понял, что причинять себе вред – хороший способ отвлечься, это правда _отвлекает_ , жжение на частях тела притупляет концентрацию, не так серьезно воспринимаешь гнев и речи о том, что являешься позором. Казалось, что становясь взрослее, селфхарм начинаешь считать глупостью, детским уделом, что становясь старше, тревожившие тебя вещи также становились глупыми. Но ни один год не дал Тайлеру отдыха, глупостей стало больше, навязчивых мыслей стало больше, всего стало слишком много, и в один момент он понял – только испуская кровь, лишаешься малой доли отчаяния.

Остатки какао засыхают на дне чашки, Тайлер стоит на кухне, обнимая себя руками, смотрит в одну точку перед собой, в темноту, ему холодно и не по себе, воображение рисует мерзкие лица с увеличенными красными глазами, они глазеют на него, беспомощного, одинокого, пугают своим видом. Вокруг нет никаких людей, неестественно ломающих свои конечности, ползающих по потолку, передвигающихся по стенам и полу. Никого нет, и это настоящая пустота, – страхи не становятся реальностью. Ведь страшнее всего так и остаться одиноким.


	2. i have met josh

Редко Тайлер чувствует уверенность. Но придя намного раньше на первый урок, походка «руки-в-карманы-взгляд-пофигиста», разрушая тишину шумом наушников – такое уж настроение, не просто уверенность, а наигранная власть. В школе не везде включен свет, шкафчик не находится под освещением вовсе, открыть его удается даже не со второго раза. Внутри оказывается гора мусора, и Тайлер молча выгребает скомканные бумажные пакеты, перепачканные соусами, и бутылочки из-под сока. Главное, чтобы уцелели учебники, а тетради Тайлер не оставляет, потому что именно их уничтожат в первую очередь. К взломам быстро привыкаешь. 

Часто Тайлер чувствует страх. Слыша неторопливые шаги, не понятно изначально, кому присущие, он старается не издавать ни звука, надеясь на свою невидимость в темноте. 

Щелчок выключателя. 

– Привет! – довольные улыбки застыли на обоих лицах. У Тайлера потому, что сейчас его не изобьют. Из-за приятной встречи – у Джоша. 

– Не вижу твоего имени, ох, как же вспомнить? – ломает комедию Тайлер, недовольно качая головой. 

– Я твоё тоже забыл, счёт равный.

– Забыл? – Джошу кажется, что на него обиделись по-настоящему. – Тогда я не хочу провести с тобой немного времени, или какие ещё ты непристойности предлагал… 

– Непристойности? – переспрашивает Джош и прикусывает колечко в губе. 

– У тебя невероятный цвет глаз, – вслух подмечает Тайлер, неосознанно придвигаясь ближе. 

– Не переводи тему, вдруг я хочу обсудить…

– Если ты произнесёшь «непристойности», то я больше никогда с тобой не заговорю.

– Обсудить, почему ты сегодня так рано? Генеральная уборка? – кивает он на содержимое, которое Тайлер прижимает к груди. И последний сейчас крайне не желает выбрасывать это – соус испачкал его куртку, а держа весь хлам в руках, можно прикрыть данный нюанс. 

– Да, люблю поесть, и откладывать мусор на потом, – не надо же ему знать про издевательства, зачем сразу портить впечатление о себе? – Ты новенький.

– Ты так уверен?

«Да, – думает Тайлер, – иначе ты бы не стал общаться со мной. Я ведь изгой, мальчик для битья. Но скоро слухи дойдут и до тебя».

– Абсолютно уверен. Только почему ты перевелся почти под конец семестра?

– Узнаешь сегодня вечером. 

– Где?

– Там, где будет половина школы, наверное? На вечеринке у Брайана, – Джош видит замешательство, – тебя не звали?

– Ах, просто, – Тайлер не замечает, как вновь складывает бутылочки и пакеты в свой шкафчик, – думал, что мы будем только вдвоем.

– Это же не свидание, – неприятный мороз пробежался по коже, – и кстати, – Джош указывает на пятно от соуса. 

Тайлер расстроен. «Мне не важно. Все и так катится к чертям».

– Так мы встретимся там? – уточняет Джош.

– Не смогу, – Тайлер не хочет вопросов, поэтому быстро выдумывает повод уйти. – Эврика, пятно! – Джош одаривает его самым непонимающим выражением. – Нужно избавиться, – показывает Тайлер на куртку, – соусы опасны, хах? 

_– Не рассказывай им, – Зак кладет ладонь на ладонь Тайлера. – Они не поймут._

_– Я ведь их сын, им придется привыкнуть?_

_– Они скорее откажутся от тебя, чем... – Зак не договаривает, обнимая брата, который искренне верит в хэппи-энды._

***

– Я бы тебя выебал, – Брайан заталкивает его в кабинку, а ведь только первый урок кончился, – чтобы причинить дикую боль. Ты бы сесть не смог без лужи крови под собой. Только вот даже ради такого нельзя быть нелюдями. Пидорами. Ты ведь пидор, Тайлер? У тебя имя как у заднеприводного. 

– Тебя изнасиловали в детстве? – Тай удивился, что Брайан ослабил хватку на плече. – Такая лютая гомофобия… Тебя либо пустили по кругу, либо ты не можешь признаться, что сам «заднеприводный».

– Ты слишком смелым стал, я погляжу, – изо рта Брайана пахнет луком и чем-то копченым, наверное, хот-дог из той сети фаст-фуда, которая и называется «Fast Food». – Ты понимаешь, с кем разговариваешь, пидор? 

«Отпусти меня в честь дня рождения», – хотя Тайлер не может вспомнить сегодня он или же прошел ещё вчера. Но молить этого ублюдка не хочется. Это лишь разыграет в нём желание сделать больнее. 

– Я тебя заставлю пить воду из толчка, – у Брайана на шее вздутые вены, и будь у Тайлера лезвие, которое он вроде бы оставил в «Керри» Стивена Кинга, то с удовольствием прошёлся бы по ним. – Ждешь особого приглашения? На колени, дорогуша.

Однажды у Мэдисон слетел с руки браслет прям в жёлтую водичку. Она сильно рыдала, а кроме него никого не было дома, но даже в резиновых перчатках было неприятно лезть ради браслета. Чёрт, он даже был не драгоценный, а обычный резиновый с надписью «I'm happy!», такие продавались в магазинах, где всё по одному доллару. И стоили дешевле, чем один доллар.

Тайлер становится на колени, понимая, что мог бы сопротивляться, один на один – шансы есть. Но он покорно опустился и это уже проявление слабости и подчинения. 

– Жажда не мучает? – смеётся этот безмозглый тупица, сука, он считает дохуя смешным говорить в старбаксе, что его зовут Гарри Поттер. И пусть Тайлеру не нравится вселенная Гарри Поттера, но как минимум одну вещь он скажет: Гарри – хороший человек, а ты мразь.

Брайан расстёгивает ширинку, и струя сначала попадает на воротник тайлеровой рубашки, а затем в положенное место. 

– Где логика? Нассать мне в рот куда быстрее, чем нассать в унитаз и заставить пить из него.

По взгляду, направленному на него, Тайлер понимает, что сказал это вслух. Точнее, слишком громко. Он прошептал это, но, видимо, у Брайана хорошие уши. Тот хватает за волосы Тайлера, который задержал дыхание, готовясь к следующим секундам.

Скрип двери.

Неторопливые шаги.

В соседнюю кабинку кто-то зашёл.

Брайан прижимает палец к губам и Тайлер неуверенно кивает. Перед его лицом мелькает пенис этого ублюдка и теперь вдобавок подташнивает. Так мерзко, что всякие слова начинают соединяться в одну цепочку, вроде: почти все парни такие как он, и как они могут тебе нравиться? Найди себе девушку, скромную, миленькую, а эти перекачанные и тупые долбоёбы останутся в прошлом. У тебя есть член, зачем тебе партнёр с членом? 

«Влюбляются в человека, а не в гениталии. И как же наш мозг решает, к кому мы станем проявлять симпатию?»

– Послушный, – голос мучителя выводит из размышлений. – Ты достоин пощады, не думаешь? 

«Я хочу домой, – слёзы наворачиваются на глаза, – хочу какао и лежать в обнимку с Кристианом. А вечером закрыться в комнате и посмотреть гей-порно, да, а затем долго чистить историю поиска».

– Джош Дан спрашивал, кто твои друзья. 

– Джош… – он так хотел встретиться с ним, но теперь тот наверняка знает всю правду и ему противно, что он общался с каким-то пидором, которого «поимели» все, кому не лень. Джош тоже будет взламывать его шкафчик и оставлять там пакеты, перепачканные соусами. И в насмешку будет кричать ему, как только увидит: «Соусы опасны, хах?»

– Я сказал, что мы лучшие друзья, – а с какой целью, за такие слова Тайлеру придется расплачиваться. – Шучу. Он знает всё, абсолютно всё, – и Брайан смеётся, наклоняясь к нему, – он знает, что мы опаздываем на урок только потому, что я выбиваю из тебя дурь. Знаешь, он новенький и сразу придираться не станет, но прислушайся к нему, если он скажет тебе сходить в церковь. Тебя родители не заставляют туда ходить? Я знаю две, которые занимаются лечением гомосексуализма, – «гомосексуальности» правильно говорить, – в одной над тобой чуть ли не обряд экзорцизма проводят, а во второй отец садит вас, пидоров, на свой короткий хер. 

– Такой же короткий, как у тебя, – теперь смеётся Тайлер. И собственный смех стихает, когда Брайан ударяет его об что-то твёрдое с запахом мочи – сиденье. 

_– Нет, я не переспал бы с ним, – Тайлер смущённо прикрывает ладонями щёки, в то время, как Зак листает подборку со знаменитостями, которые, по его мнению, понравились бы брату._

_– Ну почему же? У него сексуальное тело._

_– Чересчур сексуальное, я бы сдох, окажись мы в метре друг от друга, – на помощь приходит холодный стакан, который заменил руки на щеках._

_– Тай, – Зак убирает телефон подальше, – а как ты понял это?_

_– Что я сдох бы? Ну чёрт, ну посмотри на его больш…_

_– Нет, – перебивает Зак, но все равно не удаётся сдержать улыбку. – Что ты по мальчикам, как это понял?_

_– Примерно так же, как ты понял, что тебе нравятся девочки, но сопровождалось это неким непониманием, почему я отличаюсь, возможно ли такое, и чувством, что я один во всём мире._

Тайлер приходит в заброшенный-живой класс оставить свои эмоции. И заодно надеть другую рубашку, да, он принёс запасную, с красными пуговицами и он думает, что в ней выглядит красиво. Это так редко случается – когда Тайлер говорит себе, что он красивый и пытается обозначить конкретные детали в своей внешности, делающие его привлекательным. Глаза, например. 

Уроки? В задницу их. Тайлер залезает под парту, предварительно оглядев, не сидит ли в каком-нибудь углу паук, и позволяет себе проронить несколько слёз. Несколько десятков. 

Здесь он познакомился с таким замечательным парнем, и еще полтора часа назад ему казалось, что у него есть огромная надежда на дружбу с ним, а теперь он знает, кто на самом деле Тайлер. Не следовало с Джошем вообще разговаривать, игнор вообще-то всегда является дополнительным выходом из ситуации. А что мешало сразу признаться в том, что он гей и его ненавидит общество? Джош бы ушёл, пожалев о своём комплименте, а потом избивал бы его жестоко, ведь думал бы, что Тайлер на каждом шагу станет рассказывать о «твой голос подходит больше».

Так хочется с кем-нибудь поговорить... Он звонит Заку, и скорее всего несколько десятков превратятся в несколько сотен слёз. «Набранный Вами номер не существует» и длинные гудки. Тайлер звонит ещё раз. Ещё, ещё, ещё. 

«…не существует».

– Ох, у тебя аллергия?

На жизнь, пожалуй. 

– Такая реакция – не шутки. У тебя есть таблетки? Твоё лицо и глаза ужасно опухли, а нос краснее пуговиц. Окей, теперь мне кажется чертовски странным рассказывать тебе об этом, будто бы ты и сам не знаешь, что случается. На пыль, скорее всего. И зачем ты залез сюда? Ты в курсе, что если я подмету под этой партой, то пыли хватит на то, чтобы слепить точную копию тебя в полный рост? 

– Это не аллергия, – и избавившись от единственной защиты, чтобы его не били, ну, по правилам, по наслышке, больных не бьют (а добивают, – говорит подсознание), он рискует снова стать жертвой.

Ведь это вряд ли совпадение, что Джош сюда пришёл просто так. И что нашёл его случайно. И что решил узнать его состояние, прежде чем помочь Брайану и так уж получается, что и всем, избавлять его от «гейства». 

– Если нет, то я могу пошутить, что это могло бы быть аллергией на опасные соусы?

Вот оно. Началось. Сейчас его вытащат из прятки, стукнут лбом об стену и он испачкает кровью вторую, последнюю, рубашку. Зря переодевался, называется. 

«Если со всей силы сейчас ударишься об поверхность позади, то потеряешь сознание и не придётся переживать это».

– Хей, приятель, ну чего ты ревёшь? – Джош также умещается под этот низкий стол, и также смотрит нет ли пауков, хотя, может, его беспокоит наличие жвачек, а он бы не хотел распрощаться со своими кудряшками.

– Приятель? – недоверчиво спрашивает.

– Итак, а сейчас я могу пошутить, что забыл твоё имя? 

– С незнакомцами непристойностями не занимаюсь, – робко улыбается Тайлер. 

– Это такой намёк, что ты уже меня не помнишь? – но Тайлер ничего не отвечает. Он не доверяет Джошу, тому самому, кто похож на капитана футбольной команды и кто стереотипно встречается с черлидершей. Тому самому, кто сидит рядом с ним и не делает ничего плохого; а ещё он думает, что его пирсинг на нижней губе сделан не так давно, место прокола не выглядит зажившим, оно такое же покрасневшее, как и его нос. – Ты можешь не рассказывать, можешь попросить меня уйти.

– Ты специально искал меня? Чтобы посмеяться, да? И, как вы любите выражаться, «вмазать по ебалу»? 

– Я не понимаю…

– Хватит этой лжи! Вы с Брайаном плохо сговорились, твоя актерская игра не очень, думаешь, я поверю, что ты пришел сюда с такими, блять, чистыми помыслами? Тот придурок за дверью наверняка ждёт? 

– Я не вовремя пришёл, так? – Джош отворачивается от него, и в его глаза могло бы светить солнце, если бы не эти грязные окна. 

– Зачем ты здесь? – Тайлер очень злится, ведь почему его воспринимают как дурака, будто бы он ни за что не догадается что к чему. Он пинает Джоша ногой и, кажется, снова плачет. К чёрту, он выставит себя размазнёй, разве всё может быть хуже?..

– Мне плевать на слова Брайана.

…Может. 

– Я часто пропускаю те предметы, где мне не нравятся преподаватели и их методы обучения. Здесь я пойму намного больше, чем за час их болтовни и написанных с телефона формул. Знаешь, самокопание – полезная штука. Я считаю более важным узнать себя, чем узнать о Ньютоне или Декарте. 

– Философствуешь в одиночестве? – Тайлер правда хочет увести разговор в другое русло, ему невероятно стыдно за свои действия и слова. Он ведь чувствовал, что Джош другой. Чёрт, либо он правда хороший актёр, а компашка хулиганов ждёт его сигнала. 

– Типа того.

– Тогда и о Декарте важно узнать, – и в этот момент лучше оставить свой тон голоса непринуждённым и с каплей грусти, так лучше, чем если он снова будет нервно смеяться. – Когда я узнал, что большая часть известных физиков и математиков были философами, то очень удивился. Мне казалось, что эти науки никак не связаны. Как бы зачем человеку, в мозгах которого лишь теоремы и цифры, знать смысл существования и рассуждать о Боге?

– Философия Пифагора только и строилась на числах, он был помешан на этом. Но да, удивляет, всем кажется, что это несовместимо, как если бы все великие физики и математики были художниками, например. 

– Ага, – очень часто «ага» действует словно убийца тебя в качестве собеседника. Говоря «ага», ты будто бы насильно поддерживаешь разговор и мечтаешь скорее его закончить, либо же это может значить, что ты не особо разбираешься в этой теме и пытаешься скрыть свою тупость. Но что ещё Тайлер мог сказать? 

– Так ты гей? – лучше бы Тайлер что угодно сказал, чтобы оттянуть момент наступления этого вопроса. Он мог бы спросить какая высота носков ему более комфортна или же моет ли он свою зубную щётку с мылом, как это делает сам Тайлер.

– Это проблема? – отвечает вопросом он. 

– Для многих.

– И для тебя?

– Я же говорил. Мне плевать. 

– Если ты будешь общаться со мной, то тебя станут презирать. И распускать всякие слухи, ну, не только о тебе, а о нас, – честно, так хочется, чтобы Джош избежал этого, чёрт, он ведь нормальный и не заслуживает грязных сплетен или таких же издевательств. 

– Я ни с кем не собираюсь заводить дружеские отношения.

– Но ты выглядишь достаточно дружелюбно и открыто для новых знакомств.

– Меня не устраивает это окружение, чтобы быть более тесным с ним. 

– Но ты идёшь на вечеринку.

– Верно.

«Двуликая сволочь», – проносится в мыслях. 

– Ты знаешь, что они со мной делают?

– Во всех подробностях. 

– Оу.

Это не новость, что таким хвастаются, но чтобы передать все свои «подвиги» новенькому, даже не зная его позиции – странно. Все были так уверены, что он не вступится за Тайлера? Но знаете, новички никогда не приходят со своим уставом, они слушают, пытаются понять, чем тут живут, а в этой школе каждая мошка ненавидит Джозефа, вдыхая здешний воздух, ты буквально вдыхаешь фразу «мы ненавидим Тайлера Джозефа». 

– Зачем ты вышил своё имя? 

Джош улыбается уголком губ и вылезает из их укрытия. Тайлер делает то же самое. Неужели его ждет пафосный ответ, да настолько, что ради этого нужно встать, снять шляпу и найти в шкафу отца смокинг? Джош тянет руки вверх, слышно как хрустнул его позвоночник, и подходит к самому солнечному окну, где рядом летают пылинки, но вряд ли это можно назвать «летают», скорее, они зависли в пространстве и даже джошево дыхание не беспокоит их. Вот бы никого в мире так ничего не беспокоило, вот бы люди были как эти пылинки – неважно, кто стоит рядом, неважно, врывается ли он в твою жизнь, – ты всё ещё непоколебим.

– Меня так красиво ещё не игнорили, – Тайлер вытягивает губы, будто для поцелуя и смотрит куда-то (лишь бы не на Джоша). 

– Ты умеешь танцевать? – спрашивает он.

– Я умею страдать и наслаждаться этим, – язвит Тайлер, – а ещё прекрасно умею быть изгоем. 

– «No tears left to cry», – произносит Джош и включает песню. Эта та самая песня, которую напевал Тайлер. Он нашёл её для него? Он скачал её и слушает? Вспоминает ли о нём? 

Джош кружится на первых секундах, будто бы в вальсе, а затем начинает руками отбивать ритм на стенах, при этом качая головой в разные стороны. Он манит Тайлера к себе, подмигивая, чёрт, он будто бы заигрывает с ним, или как ещё назвать это? Но у него ничего не получится, так позориться уж точно не хочется, по Джошу понятно, что он не танцор, хотя ему очень идут эти круговые движения плечами, и он не боится выглядеть смешно, дурачась под эту песню, но Тайлер ни в коем случае не такой смелый. 

– Ты скучнотешный!

– Скучнотешный? – на каком языке Джош говорит?

– Давай же, Тай, – Джош подходит к нему и кладёт руки на его плечи, утаскивая за собой в танец. 

«Я и так таю», – думает Тайлер, просто позволяя всему случиться. Он столько дерьма терпит, неужели не сможет потерпеть такую мелочь?   



	3. i don't like my family

Кажется, Тайлер больше никогда в жизни не будет спать. Ему снится Джош, и постоянно в разных ситуациях, точнее, тот проявляет к Тайлеру разные чувства, начиная от любви с первого взгляда, а заканчивая дикой ненавистью, ведь быть геем – непростительно, грешно, мерзко. А что самое интересное – сон последнее, что волнует Тайлера. 

Он не хочет пускать в комнату даже Кристиана, потому что этот пёс будет отвлекать от рассуждений, кажется, Тайлер хочет выяснить кое-что, пока не до конца понимая, что именно и зачем ему это нужно. Он пытается вспомнить хоть одного человека, совершившего каминг-аут в их не очень большом городке. И не может вспомнить никого. Открывает вкладки «инкогнито», дабы изучить статистику, процентное соотношение гетеросексуалов и гомосексуалов, сравнивает цифры в разных странах, и уж очень часто встречает то, что когда речь идёт о гее, то в сопутствии идёт речь также о ВИЧ. Находит статью, в которой ориентация объясняется различием длины пальцев (говорится, что чем сильнее разница в длине между указательным и безымянным пальцами, тем вероятность того, что человек гомосексуален – выше). И Тайлер, словно идиот, сидит и сравнивает пальцы, даже измеряет линейкой, а затем путается, ведь на левой руке разница не такая уж и большая, в отличии от правой, вот той самой руки, которая очень «гейской» получается. 

Только вот кому станет легче от таких научных и чересчур спорных объяснений?

Все эти цифры дают понять лишь одно – такие, как он, относятся к меньшинству. И эти чёртовы цифры, в которых так много смысла видел Пифагор, лишь усиливают ощущения его неправильности. Ощущая себя сломанным, первое, что приходит в голову – себя нужно чинить. Можно например подкорректировать длину пальцев, ага, вот бы предложить кому-то из родителей такой вариант, это же точно сделает вашего ребёнка «нормальным».

И всю эту информацию он ищет не для своей семьи, эту стаю гомофобов не спасти, а для Джоша. Он боится, что тот однажды всё же станет придерживаться этого модного течения ненависти, и ищет хоть какие-то аргументы, которые будут сказаны не ним, отвратительным пидором, а кем-то ещё из такой мощной и конечно же, получившей титул самого надёжного источника у подростков, штуки, – интернета. 

Тайлер сжимает лезвие, которое, кстати, нашел не в «Керри», а в «Бессоннице», и хочет наказать себя. Не за то, что он не такой как все, ох, слыша эту фразу, все представляют тинейджеров, приписывающих себе психические расстройства и относящихся к разным субкультурам, они же, по всеобщему мнению, считают себя «не такими как все», но речь о другом: Тайлер в данный момент наказывает себя не за то, что относится к меньшинству, а за то, что был настолько глуп. Он зарегистрировался в тиндере, зная, что в их городке не совершают каминг-аутов, кого он там надеялся найти? С кем он надеялся встретиться? Его стремление почувствовать себя взрослым, завести отношения, привело к травле со стороны сверстников. 

– Кристиан царапал дверь и скулил, – Мэдди впускает пса и шокировано смотрит на запястье Тайлера в свежих порезах.

– Уйди немедленно! – звучит больше как слезливая просьба.

– Зачем ты это с собой делаешь? – Мэдди никуда не уходит, а только закрывает за собой дверь. 

– Побежишь докладывать _ей_ и _ему?_

– Нет.

Тайлер прячет руку под одеяло, Кристиан запрыгивает на кровать, и, наверное, на улице дождь и тот недавно гулял – лапы не мокрые, но грязные. Пофиг, стирать постельное и так придётся. От этой мысли порезанная рука начинает зудеть, напоминая, что да, ты такой слабак, ты только и умеешь запираться в своём одиночестве и несчастье, но подумай, действительно ли твоя «трагедия» стоит того?

– У меня есть для тебя кое-что, – она лезет в карман своего халата, достав оттуда лак для ногтей. – Чёрный, у меня просто ярких нет, ты ведь знаешь _её_ …

Да, Мэдди разрешают красить ногти лишь в бежевые либо приглушенные золотистые оттенки, никаких синих или красных, или не дай Бог, неоновых цветов. Чёрный стал исключением, это же вроде как элегантно. 

В этих запретах нет морали, это очередное проявление власти. 

– Я не просил тебя об этом. Это отец подговорил? – он всерьез думает, что его семья способна на заговоры. – Я не верю, что целых _два_ человека внезапно стали так великодушны ко мне. 

– Два? – Мэдисон почему-то думает, что её брат говорит о Заке, ведь кто ещё мог его поддерживать? И она чувствует, как горят щёки, ведь она единственная, кто остается ближе всех для него, но не даёт той нужной поддержки. Тайлер режет себя, он нуждается в помощи, в настоящей помощи, а ей даже не доверяет. 

– Я тебя уйти просил, – Тайлер шумно выдыхает и делает глубокий вдох, кажется, ему нужно посчитать до десяти, а если не успокоится, то до ста, – уйти, а не подсовывать очередную ловушку.

Она могла сесть к нему, взять за руку, именно за ту, на которой сейчас застывает кровь и накрасить ему аккуратно ногти. Сказать, чтобы он не волновался, что она принесёт ацетон и их маленький секрет так и останется секретом. 

Мэдисон молча уходит.

Уходит, тем самым подтверждая несуществующий заговор.

***

Ничто так не портит аппетит, как тишина. Этот противный скрежет вилок об тарелки, звук слишком резко поставленного стакана, кипящий электрочайник, который щёлкнул в истечении одной минуты, Кристиан очень шумно жевал мясо, действительно все присутствующие слышали звук отдираемой сочной плоти от костей. И Тайлер очень не рад, ведь _тишина стала тише_ – это его просто убивает. Его убивает находится в компании людей, хотя его слух думает, что он здесь один. Происходит некий конфликт между тем, что видишь и слышишь, и это вызывает тревогу. 

Когда их семья была полной, то даже Тайлер иногда думал о том, что вот бы эти голоса замолчали хоть на секунду, и лишь потому, что он никогда не являлся участником бурных и таких наполненных жизнью обсуждений. Но он не думал, что лишний, он был рад видеть всех счастливыми, его внутренние проблемы отходили на второй план. Еда действовала как нейтрализатор напряженных отношений. Ровно до того момента, как Келли стала накрывать на стол одной тарелкой и приборами меньше. 

Это очень бесило Тайлера.

Зака вычеркнули так легко, не в том смысле, что о нём не вспоминали, или все делали вид, что первым ребёнком в семье был Тайлер, нет. Разница заключалась в их смирении с ситуацией. Их мать ни разу по привычке не ошибалась, положив порцию и для него. После его смерти в доме стало висеть меньше фотографий, на которых есть он, а что думает человек, который был так близок со своим братом? Что его семья настроена против него и пытается стереть из памяти единственного друга. 

И что правда произошло по канонам трагических событий в семье – её развал. 

Например, его младший брат приходит домой только чтобы переночевать, – это конечно утрированное высказывание. А у того самый трудный возраст, все семейные проблемы могут выливаться в ярость, направленную на других детей. Но Тай завидует, он тоже хочет меньше времени быть дома. Больше свободы необходимо. 

– Мы нашли тебе пару! – Тайлер давится апельсиновым соком, ошарашенно глядя на окончательно свихнувшуюся компанию Джозефов. Лучше бы всё проходило в гробовом молчании, с тревогой он бы справился, правда.

– Давайте, удивляйте, – он ставит локти на стол и упирается подбородком в скрещенные пальцы. Это новенькое. И ему весело. Он настолько отчаялся, он настолько осознаёт, что его родители пришибленные, что ему весело. Только жаль того, кто считает весельем неконтролируемую панику вперемешку с удивлением и нетерпением.

Вот почему мать либо отец имеют право отказаться от ребёнка, а ребёнок от родителей – нет? Да, есть такая замечательная и необходимая, как кажется Тайлеру, процедура – лишение родительских прав, но это реально целое расследование. А ему бы какой-то бланк, чтоб заполнить за пять минут и распрощаться с этими кретинами. 

«Я всегда хотел другую семью».

– Ты знаешь Эллен? 

– Ты вряд ли её знаешь, – помогает, от кого точно Тайлер не ожидал, сестра. И Крис смотрит на неё так злобно, якобы какого дьявола она вмешивается в чужой разговор, ведь ей слова не давали. 

– Очень приличная и хорошая девочка, – Келли хватается одной рукой за сердце, будто бы клянётся за свои слова.

– И что дальше? Мне жениться на ней, заделать детей, построить дом? – Тайлер решает промолчать, что этот дом он завещал бы Кристиану, пусть даже могиле Кристиана, ну уж точно не им и не их могилам.

– Для начала пригласи её на бал, – Келли разрезает пирог, края которого сильно подгорели. Но нож в её руках будто скользит не по тесту с начинкой, а по его горлу, не давая выразить свои мысли, отняв голос.

Эта идиотская школьная традиция, ради которой тратится куча средств, точно никак не воодушевляла. Какой смысл в декорациях на один вечер, пришедшие выпить в стенах школы ученики (обязательно втайне выпить, адреналин, не так ли?) не ценят эту музыку, эти танцы, свою, чёрт возьми, красоту и ту, что была создана для них. Мероприятия такого плана заканчиваются для всех побегом в кусты поблевать, затем получением домашнего ареста, для особо выделившихся – ночью в отделении травматологии. Местная газета прославила случай о том, как двое старшеклассников спрыгнули с третьего этажа. Идиоты лишь подогрели интерес безбашенных подростков к необдуманным действиям, чтобы и о них написали.

Почему такие вечера существуют, если уничтожают праздничное настроение и эйфорию от наступивших каникул? 

– Я не пойду на бал.

Удар кулаком по столу был настолько сильным и громким, что Келли уронила нож, Мэдди быстро опустила голову, пытаясь защититься, а Тайлер вздрогнул, ругая себя за трусость. 

– А это не тебе решать, – отец сжал пальцами его нижнюю челюсть, от давления болят зубы, серьёзно, ему бы работать ручными брекетами. И он смотрит с вызовом во взгляде, типа, эй, щенок, я старше тебя и сильнее тебя, а ты выполнишь все мои приказы. Этот взгляд правда всё это значил, следующее, что проорали в ухо Тайлеру, было: – Уберись, помоги матери хоть раз!

Отпустив, тот смотрит на красные полосы на лице сына, и наверняка гордится проделанной воспитательной работой. За главой семьи все уходят «хвостиком», а мать тихо, чтобы услышал лишь Тай, шипит:

– Ты только и умеешь, что приносить неприятности.

Да Тайлер убивает себя из-за чувства неполноценности!

  
_Зак лежит неподвижно, его рука свисает с кровати, жуть, как можно спать так безрассудно, ведь под кроватью всякая дичь только и ждёт, чтобы сожрать тебя. Хотя Тайлер на самом деле никогда не боялся этих мифических монстров, страх пришёл с возрастом. Ему приснилась голова без тела с очень бледной кожей, которая прилипла к черепу, и на него смотрели огромные выпуклые глаза старика. Этот сон далеко не на первом месте из всех тех ужасов, что ему снились, но последствие в виде приобретенного распространенного детского страха – добро пожаловать, как говорится._

_Тайлер аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить брата, берет его за руку, дабы он не повторил судьбу Джорджи (бумажный кораблик и жёлтый дождевик), и понимает, что с Заком что-то не так._

_– Эй? Просыпайся?.._

  
– А вы не думали, что я покончу с собой, повесившись где-нибудь?! – его голос звучал твёрдо, громко, уверенно, что было для Тайлера удивительным, это один из тех случаев, когда кажется, что кто-то сидит внутри тебя, демон, например, и говорит вместо тебя. И лучше бы демон и дальше захватил его сознание и тело в следующие минуты, чтобы избавить Тайлера от воспоминаний, чтобы он никогда в жизни не узнал, что случилось. 

Чтобы он не столкнулся с _последствиями переломного момента._

Было такое чувство, что скорость действий Келли увеличили вдвое, а реакцию Тайлера уменьшили во столько же раз. Он не успел ничего сказать в своё оправдание, извиниться за свой импульсивно заданный вопрос; в памяти навсегда останется то, как его мать хватает разделочную доску с кухонной поверхности и бьёт его, резко замахнувшись. От боли он падает на колени, следующий, гораздо слабее, удар приходится на левую сторону шеи, он чувствует лишь как сгорает заживо от этой тупой боли, каждый задетый участок пульсирует. Тайлер пытается прикрыть голову руками, _она_ может сделать _это_ случайно, _она_ сейчас вряд ли контролирует себя полностью и всё быстро произойдёт, и под большим вопросом кого Тай спасает – себя от смерти или её от тюремного заключения. Головой он все равно ударяется, пытавшись уклониться, и сквозь пелену (слёзы так и остаются на глазах, ни одна слезинка не покатилась по щеке) он видит, как к нему рвётся Мэдисон, но её крепко держит отец, схватив за талию.   
  
Он плохо разбирает, что ему кричат, кажется, будто это просто поток одного звука. Крик, что он слышит, – скопление боли физической и душевной; крик, что он слышит, – его собственный.

Если бы у него спросили, сколько это длилось, он бы не смог ответить, он просто скажет, что Брайан должен завидовать той ненависти, с которой Келли избивала его ногами и руками, видимо, доска не смогла вбить ему достаточно «любви». Тайлер лежал на полу, пытаясь защититься. Вытирая ладонью хлынувшие сопли, как он подумал изначально, его рука окрасилась в красный. Как ему скажут потом, это всё от того, что перенервничал, эмоций скопилось много, нет-нет, твоя самая классная в мире мама даже пальцем не тронула твоё лицо. 

И когда в глазах начало двоиться, Тайлер всё ещё смотрел на свою руку, а слёз стало так много, что они превратились в быстротекущий ручей. Он не ощущал никаких прикосновений к себе и если он визуализирует картинку вновь, а это случится, то вспомнит Криса, подбежавшего к ним и оттащившего свою жену подальше, пытаясь угомонить. 

Вспоминая вновь, а это случится _точно_ , он разберёт, что ему орали всё это время. И не услышит своих криков и рыданий. Никогда не сможет забыть, какая он неблагодарная тварь, ебаное чмо, которого нужно прилюдно расстрелять. Но никогда не сможет вспомнить тех оскорблений, которые звучали гораздо хуже. 

Подняться получилось с нескольких попыток, сопровождающиеся мучительными вздохами от малейшего телодвижения. Он хочет подняться наверх, в свою комнату и отдохнуть. Поспать немного, даже если Джош вновь вмешается в его сны, то пусть, организм требует спокойного дыхания и сердцебиения. Это желание пропало бы мгновенно, если бы Тайлер знал, что ему приснится кошмар, который займёт то самое первое место.

Стоя уверенно на ногах, и не обращая внимания на Келли и Криса, обнимающих друг друга, ведь они так настрадались, так устали, издеваясь над сыном, чёрт, быть родителями – такой труд, он забирает с собой стакан с недопитым соком и идёт в свою комнату. Мэдди сбежала, скорее всего, как думает Тай, она лишь для вида показывала как ей жаль и что она готова броситься его спасать. 

– Ты ещё не поубирал, – Тайлер роняет стакан и не верит, что Крис действительно говорит это. Он хочет посмотреть на него, чтобы тот увидел презрение, а заодно убедиться, что это сказал человек, называющий себя отцом. Но не может. От того удара по шее он не может поворачивать голову влево. Конечно же, об этом никто не узнает. – Откуда у тебя руки растут, молокосос?! – кажется, с этого дня Тайлер ненавидит апельсиновый сок.

Он молча занимается уборкой, плача не столько от обиды, сколько от боли.

***

_– Эй? Просыпайся?.._

_Зак лишь мычит нечто не поддающееся объяснению._

_– Ты хоть представляешь, что с тобой будет? Какого чёрта ты так напился?_

_Следующий час Тай отходит от него лишь чтобы снова намочить полотенце холодной водой и принести ещё прохладного чая. Он просто выпил, много выпил, со всеми бывает. Со всеми, но не с ним. Такого Зака он видит впервые и просто спихивает всё на то, что люди, к сожалению, эволюционируют в количестве потребляемого алкоголя, приводя к деградации самих себя._

_Но слишком поздно Тайлер понял, что это было первым сигналом, знаком, признаком того, что у Зака также есть проблемы._

Никак. 

Самое подходящее слово для описания состояния. «Никак» сложно описать испытываемыми чувствами, ведь по сути ты не испытываешь ничего. Это как самая нейтральная погода: когда нет дождя и ветра, солнца не видно, и не видишь теней, отбрасываемых предметами. Это когда вокруг есть всё, но является пустотой. У Джозефа переживаний больше обычного, и он перестал переживать за что-либо. 

Лежит, напевая себе колыбельную, одна его рука свисает с кровати, и единственное, что отличает его от мёртвого – еле различимое шевеление губами и вздымающаяся грудная клетка. 

«Хочу чего-нибудь алкогольного», – первая ясная мысль. 

Но из «загипнотизированности» его выводит Джей, вошедший в комнату. Он лезет к его вещам, а как известно, к сожалению, лишь Тайлеру, такое поведение непозволительно. 

– Ты что делаешь? – он вскакивает, забыв о том, какую боль ему приносят телодвижения. Зажмуривается и становится терпимо лишь спустя двадцать пять секунд. 

– Это ограбление, – шутит Джей, подбрасывая тайлеров мяч. Пытается удержать его на мизинце, но у него ничего не выходит.

– Мне начать с того, что нельзя брать чужое без разрешения или с того, что ты слишком наглый?

– Мне папа разрешил, – брат пожимает плечами, – он сказал, что твой лучше, поэтому я могу его забрать. 

– Не можешь! – надо стараться быть тихим, нужно разрешить ситуацию между ними, ведь если позвать, как же ужасно произносить – мать и отца, то правда окажется не на его стороне. Они придумают чушь, якобы изначально мяч принадлежал вовсе не ему. – Положи на место, я тебя прошу.

– Нет, – Джей реально не понимает, с чего вдруг он будет слушаться Тайлера. 

– Я так заебался, – разве это честно, что с ним так поступают? Разве их не мучает совесть? Его жизнь очень несправедливая штука, и избавиться от неё хочется прям очень. Если по щелчку пальцев можно сменить ориентацию, то Тай будет щелкать до тех пор, пока они не сотрутся в кровь и мясо. Это многое изменит. – К тебе у них никогда не было претензий.

– Ну я же нормальный, – Джей бросает мяч в стену и сбивает с полки несколько кубков, полученных Тайлером на соревнованиях, когда он был младше, чем Джей сейчас.

– Повтори? – пожалуйста, пусть ему послышалось. Его каждое слово добивает, пусть услышанная фраза окажется иллюзией. С него хватит унижений, и если бы младший присутствовал во время _переломного момента_ , то вряд ли такое сказал бы. Это же бесчеловечно.

Он спокойным тоном повторил:

– В отличие от тебя, я _нормальный_.   



	4. but i like someone

Бывает так, что смотреть на своё отражение не то, чтобы неприятно, например, из-за комплексов или самоненависти, с которыми нужно обязательно бороться и обращаться за помощью к специалисту, а не можешь смотреть по причине того, что не считаешь его своим. Оно чужое и оно пугает.

Тайлер с каждым днём выглядел измотаннее, происходящее отражалось не только на психическом здоровье, но и физическом, и внешне он выглядел так, будто бы у него ежедневно бои без правил и ночные смены на работе. Пластыри кончились, мазь – тоже, удалось найти лишь отрывок нестерильного бинта, и, держа его в ладони, Тай рыдал, словно на его глазах убивали тысячи домашних питомцев, а на его колени упала отрубленная голова Кристиана. Он не пытался заглушить рыдания, как обычно, сильно прижимая к себе одежду или скомканное одеяло, он позволил себе быть таким громким, насколько ему было больно в данный момент. 

Ему казалось, что с ним говорит мать, и она снова повторяет, что лучше бы он не рождался, что его нужно было бросить зимой в канаву или оставить в лесу и надеяться на то, что его раздерёт зверьё. Он бил кулаками эту пустоту, этот призрачный голос, но образ матери не исчезал надолго. 

Страницы из Библии парили в воздухе как перья во время драки подушками, каждый карандаш на его столе был сломан, чернила ручек капали на упавшие листы, закрашивая Божьи слова. Ни одного кубка не осталось на полке, он швырялся ими, срывая голос, когда кричал о ненависти к своей семье. Ох, они даже не сообщили ему, что уехали, и Тайлер долго пытался дозвониться до кого-то. «Что ты от меня хочешь? Вот что ты от меня хочешь?! Вечером приедем! Вечером!» Наверняка Келли не стеснялась того, как разговаривает с сыном, стоя посреди магазина, только и делая, что убирая пряди волос с потного лба, ведь она не захотела расстегивать пальто, скрывавшее её фигуру. А после разговора выдавит из себя улыбку, от которой холодок по спине, и продолжит выбирать сыр, намекнув Мэдди, чтобы та не смотрела на отдел с газировкой. А Джею купят чипсы. Огромную пачку чипсов для него одного.

Тайлер вырезает цепи на своих запястьях, лёжа на бумаге, покрывшей каждый сантиметр пола. Теперь сраные Божьи слова закрашивает его кровь. Он лежит, раскинув руки в стороны, и режет себя снова, если призрачный голос возвращается. 

Он уверен в том, что раны не заживут. 

«Я не дам им зажить».

  
_– Попахивает алкоголизмом, – Тайлер морщится, понюхав горлышко бутылки._

_– Не алкоголизмом, а коньяком, – Зак подливает его в термокружку с кофе._

_– У тебя всё хорошо? Я беспокоюсь, – человек никогда не начнёт систематически пить от скуки. И скорее всего, Зак скрывает от него правду, потому что Тайлер не поймёт смысла, считает же себя маленьким, не способным принимать решения._

_– Это не для меня, это угощение для Ребекки._

_– Ты решил споить свою девушку? – у Тайлера никогда не было отношений, но он знает, что спаивать людей - плохая затея. Особенно, если между вами есть связь. Нарушить доверие проще простого, а возобновить – не под силу никому._

_Зак не ответил. Но «угощением» потом пахло от него._

Тайлер смотрит на бутылку из своих воспоминаний и вздыхает дважды: не хватит денег, во-первых, не продадут – во-вторых. Он решил искать выход по пути брата, хотя своё желание выпить никак не было вызвано мыслью «воссоединиться» с тем, по кому скучает. Стремление забыть именно тех, кто надоел, заставило встать с кровавой грязной лужи, перемотать запястья скотчем (на порезы он положил салфетку, смоченную антисептиком для рук с запахом лаванды) и, закрыв дверь в свою комнату на ключ, идти в супермаркет в другом районе. Проходя по наземному мосту, он вновь заплакал и остановился на минуту, раздумывая, стоит ли ему спрыгнуть. Представлял, как остаётся в живых после падения, но ноги сломаны, а навстречу едет грузовик и сигналит. Ушёл, прокручивая по новой момент приближающихся ослепляющих фар.

Тайлер смотрит на алкоголь вокруг и стоит как вкопанный, не зная, что дальше делать. Постоять так немного и в итоге выйти отсюда с шоколадкой? 

– Если ты согласишься на пиво, то я составлю тебе компанию, – от тихого шепота на ухо по коже побежали мурашки.

Тайлер мигом разворачивается, аж подошва заскрипела по плитке, и он не может не улыбаться искренне, увидев Джоша.

– Признайся, что ты меня преследуешь, – и Джош замечает, как Тай трёт глаза и поправляет волосы, явно неосознанно пытаясь «прихорошиться».

– Какое хочешь? – он кивает на банки и отходит на пару метров, где стоит слабоалкоголка.

«Лучше всего забыть о неприятностях помогает друг, а не пиво, – Тайлер играет с молнией на куртке, – и да, перестань быть таким ванильным дерьмом. Это всего лишь человек, который _пока_ не избил тебя». 

– Я, честно, не разбираюсь. Возьми на свой вкус? – лучше сразу сказать, что ты полный лох, чем выбрать что-то плохое, что-то привлекательно оформленное, а потом слушать «я бы лучше выпил смузи из лимона и чеснока». 

– Учти, выслушивать о галимом выборе не стану. Лови!

– Не бросай! – опережает Тайлер, испугавшись и выставив перед собой руки.

Джош замечает испачканные салфетки и скотч. 

Они молчат, пока идут к кассе, молчат, стоя в очереди. Тайлер смотрит на двух мальчишек, которые пихают жвачки по карманам, и думает, что неужели им бы кто-то отказал, если бы они попросили заплатить за них? 

– Может, ты голоден? – тихо спрашивает Джош.

– Нет-нет, – бубнит себе под нос Тай, а затем накручивает себя тем, что может это Джош голоден, но ему не хочется есть в одиночку, особенно если на него будут смотреть, и поэтому он надеялся на согласие Тайлера. Он волнуется, что спросит слишком поздно и будет выглядеть со стороны глупо, но ведь нельзя быть эгоистом: – А ты? – _чересчур_ тихо. – А ты? – повторяет вопрос Джозеф и надавливает ногой на злосчастную бежевую плитку, вдруг хоть раз в жизни фортуна окажется с ним, и он провалится под землю? 

Джош ухмыляется, отрицательно помотав головой. 

Жвачные воры исчезли, наблюдать не за кем, и всё тайлерово внимание оказывается на Джоше. Ему невероятно идёт светло-пепельный цвет. Будь они друзьями, то он каждый день бы делал комплименты его волосам. Опускает взгляд ниже, буквально сканируя Джоша, точно так же, как любой прохожий «пробегается» по тебе глазами, составляя некое мнение и ставя оценку, пусть ты и сотрёшься из его памяти через час; но Тайлер делает это медленно, ему все равно, если он выглядит странно и его сочтут за извращенца (или за гея, что в принципе для некоторых тяжёлая стадия извращённости), и видит чёрный лак на ногтях. Всем людям в теории известно про личное пространство, границы и прочее, но Тайлер в ту секунду не смог себя контролировать, он взял руку Джоша и поднёс её ближе, чтобы рассмотреть; он был так приятно шокирован увиденным, что его ничуть не смутил их контакт и то, как долго они держались за руки, он не давал отчёта своим действиям, когда проводил своими пальцами по чужим.

– Вау.

– Отпусти, – без злости просит Джош, ну конечно, так себе повод, чтобы наброситься и избить или просто нагрубить, но намекнуть, что такие прикосновения противны… – Мне нужно достать карту.

Нет, не противны.

Джош не боится отличаться. Первая черта, в которую Тайлер начинает влюбляться.

Выйдя на улицу, где не было шумно, несмотря на нерабочее время, между ними вновь возникает неловкое молчание. Неловкость чувствуют оба.

«Тишина – это насилие».

Сказать, что они идут в неизвестном направлении – неправильно. Хоть и не было поставленного и оговоренного маршрута, но они, из-за чего их можно обвинить в телепатической связи, пошли по принципу «та дорога нужная, где меньше встречается людей». У Тайлера начнутся проблемы со зрением, если он продолжит искоса смотреть на Джоша, но проблемы с шеей не позволяют посмотреть на него нормально, а не взглядом маньяка или вора. Не повезло находиться по правую сторону, а если поменяться местами, то могут возникнуть вопросы, если объяснить причину, то _последний_ , кто не обижает его, – обидит. Слабых никто не хочет защищать, их мечтают добить. Пусть в теории и есть доказательства, что Джош не такой, что ему все равно, но как показывает практика – все врут, а когда ложь невыносимо сладкая, то ты умираешь от переизбытка сахара. И если его пофигизм – враньё, и если враньё – это сахар, то Джош – смертельная доза. 

В общении Тай лузер. В импровизации тоже. Он тот тип стеснительных и неуверенных в себе, который заранее продумывает все фразы, почти все варианты развития разговора, чтобы его не застали врасплох, чтобы не пришлось затем ночами придумывать достойные ответы на прошедший и забытый диалог.

Он почти набирает смелости, чтобы толкнуть плечом спутника, вот знаете, дружеский подбадривающий тычок; досчитав до трёх (лучший способ убедить себя на совершение действия), Тай, от излишнего волнения, со всей дури бьёт Джоша в бок в тот момент, когда он решил открыть банку. 

Джош, облитый пивом, похож на кота, видящего своими огромными глазами что-то только ему известное. 

– П-прости, – заикается Тайлер и стряхивает капли с его одежды.

«Предложить ему салфетки, чтобы вытереть?» – с намёком на свои запястья думает Тай и не сдерживает смех, похожий на чих. 

– По-твоему это смешно? – Джош не скрывает своё раздражение и Тайлер стыдливо опускает голову. Ну вот, он всё разрушил, ему противопоказано пытаться наладить связь с кем-то. Разве в одиночестве не лучше? – Зачем ты меня ударил?

– Я не рассчитал силу, прости.

«Моим рукам очень холодно, я их перестаю чувствовать, я хотел, чтобы ты меня заметил, я боялся, что ты не заметишь, ведь я повреждён, поэтому толкнул сильнее, тогда, на кассе, ты меня не услышал, я не хотел повторять, из-за моего эгоизма ты пролил своё пиво, мне очень жаль, мне жаль и мне стыдно», – и половины из этого потока мыслей Тайлер не произносит вслух. 

– Останемся на тех качелях? – не собираясь ждать ответа, Джош перепрыгивает низкий заборчик и идёт к детской площадке.

«Почему он не хочет, чтобы я ушел?».

Тайлер устанавливает личный рекорд. Ещё ни разу ему не приходилось проявлять так много неуклюжести за один день. Вот кто считает формат выпуска напитков в баночках – удобным? Эти колечки отрываются, не поддаются, а иногда палец проваливается в отверстие, когда сильно давишь, пытаясь открыть, а само содержимое при этом выливается на жестяную поверхность, и ты, словно следуя инстинкту идиота, облизываешь выплесканное по грязной окружности. 

– Джош, – он дёргает его за рукав, сердце бьётся чаще и сильнее, – п-п…

– Не проси прощения, забей. На такие мелочи я не обижаюсь долго.

– …помоги открыть, – он протягивает пиво, – пожалуйста.

Выпивают они также в тишине. Больше никаких дружеских толчков, надо изобрести новый способ обратить на себя внимание и завязать беседу. А если залезть в мозг Джоша, то там совсем не найдётся желания говорить с Джозефом, не потому, что не хочется общаться с изгоем, просто все мысли сосредоточены на другом, но, как забавно, на том же Джозефе. Ебаный скотч. О чём думает Джош, так о скотче. Нормальный человек станет заклеивать раны скотчем? У него что, так много скотча имеется? И его некуда деть? Да, у него что ли в доме склад со скотчем: обычным, синим, красным, жёлтым, тонким, толстым, декоративным и плюс к этому изолента? А спросить о таком нетактично. Вдруг за живое заденет? Вдруг его мать – скотч? Нет, он ведь уже видел его мать… А отец? 

Мы предпочитаем бредовые мысли, чем правду.

Тайлер страдает и справляется как может. Скрывает последствия. 

– По словам Ницше, первый и последний настоящий христианин – Иисус Христос, – Тайлер пьёт маленькими глотками, держа пиво двумя дрожащими руками – им ещё холодно, сложно согнуть пальцы. – И вот, теперь, когда ты меня слушаешь, – а Джош, решив оставить скотч в покое, действительно слушал, – я расскажу правду. Я искал информацию об ориентации, чтобы иметь доказательства своей адекватности. Чтобы не потерять тебя. Рано или поздно ты присоединишься к большинству, и пообещай, что будешь ненавидеть меня за что-то другое, а не за мою любовь. За сегодняшний косяк, например. За мои слова в «живом» классе. Я наступил тебе на ногу, когда мы танцевали. За это хоти уничтожить меня, за поступки, а не чувства. Ты был на вечеринке, – Джош кивает, хоть Тай не спрашивал, а утверждал, – это твоя стихия. Есть люди, которым суждено прожить жизнь крутых типичных подростков, быть частью коллектива, находить милые записки в своих шкафчиках, а не мусор. Ненавидь за то, что я соврал, что то мой мусор. Ненавидь меня, ведь я не вписываюсь в крутые тусовки, мне никогда не стать «элитой». Бей меня, издевайся, я всем позволяю это делать. Ты не особенный, понимаешь? – Тайлер еле слышно шмыгает носом. – И я не особенный. Я не сбегу от участи стереотипного неудачника. Всё кончится плохо, я больше не верю в хэппи энды. Ты просил не жаловаться на твой выбор, но это на вкус – дерьмо. Скорее всего, проблема в том, что мне не по вкусу алкоголь, но факт остается фактом: ты подсунул дерьмо. Видишь, люди приносят одни разочарования.

– Ты похож на сэдбоя, сигареты не хватает для образа. Знаешь об этой глупой «эстетичности» курения? Кем себя нужно возомнить, чтобы считать красивым и более того, искусством, идущий из своего рта дым? 

– Полуприкрытые глаза, о боже, для полного провала – старомодное «пускание колец», – если бы Тайлер курил прямо сейчас, то стряхнул бы пепел с кончика сигареты, но он лишь облизнул губы, расстраиваясь, что его откровенность обесценили переводом темы.

  
_– Зак, ты куришь? Крис, я же не сошла с ума? От него табаком несёт, слышишь?_

_– Ма, отстань, – Зак поднимается по лестнице, игнорируя слова родителей._

_Тайлер, подслушивающий разговор Келли и Криса, был в шоке от того, кого они винят в поведении старшего._

  
– Я не сэдбой, – хорошо, он подыграет, – а вот ты…

– Этот образ последнее, чем можно описать меня, – смеётся Джош.

– О, я говорю о другом образе, – Тайлер тычет в него пальцем, нарушая договоренность с собой, что больше никаких подобных касаний. – Ты ведь типичный бэд-бой. Поддельные документы чего только стоят, – Джош вопросительно поднял бровь, услышав о подделках, – да брось, иначе как тебе продали? Или хочешь сказать, что тебя трижды оставляли в школе на второй год и тебе двадцать один?

– Ладно, раскусил.

– А как иначе? И эти пирсинги твои, цвет волос, ну чем не бунтарь? Уроки прогуливаешь, а тебя не исключили, за какие заслуги? 

– Ты тоже прогуливаешь, приятель.

– Ха! – Тайлер выпивает до последней капли. – У меня свободное посещение, – «отсоси» добавляет мысленно. – И ты идёшь против правил, общаешься со _мной_.

– Ты крутой, я знаю.

– Внезапное признание?

– Так начинаются лучшие любовные истории!

– Конечно, мы же из разных миров, всё по канону современной драмы.

– У нас будет куча препятствий, но мы все равно будем вместе.

– И сбежим в другой город однажды.

– И будем жить вместе в маленькой квартирке.

– Но будем самыми счастливыми на свете.

– Ты перестанешь быть сэдбоем и вдруг жизнь перестанет поворачиваться к тебе задом, ты реализуешь все свои мечты.

– А ты повзрослеешь и станешь серьезнее ко всему относиться.

– По классике, нам понравятся изменения друг в друге.

– По классике, у нас будет самый лучший секс.

– Что?

– Секс, Джош. 

– Ты уже моё пиво начал прибухивать? 

– Мне кажется, я и так пьян. Но мы неплохо развили тему.

– Я всего лишь сказал, что ты крутой.

– Спасибо?.. – их разговор очень смущает вообще-то.

– Шопенгауэр был философом-пессимистом. Он считал человека самым трагичным существом, ведь человек способен понять как устроен мир, но ничего не может с ним сделать. Страданий не избежать, и ты, как _сэдбой_ , – Тайлер недовольно цокает языком, – наверное, согласен. Артур рассматривал философию не как науку, а как искусство. И вот теперь, когда ты меня слушаешь, – Джош не издевается, он пытается стать ближе; довольно известный психологический приём, когда один собеседник отчасти копирует жесты, слова, мимику второго и тем самым устанавливает более прочный контакт, – я буду честен с тобой. Начну с того, что я не вписываюсь ни в одно окружение. Меня никто не принимает, но никто и не отталкивает. Приятель, я выгляжу более «пидорски», чем ты, и мне кажется, что проблема в том, что ты позволяешь _им_ с собой так поступать. Ты просишь ненавидеть себя за что угодно, но только не за любовь. Тайлер, я буду тебя ненавидеть за отсутствие любви к себе, – как можно говорить о ненависти с улыбкой? – И существуй бы философии Джозефа и Дана, то основные идеи были бы противоположны: ты не считаешь особенным никого, а я считаю особенными всех. Я довольно отчужденный, это правда, но при этом являюсь частью чего-то. И ты тоже кому-то нужен, ты тоже связан с какой-то частичкой. 

– Намекаешь на «каждой твари по паре»?

– Эй, ты не тварь, – скажи это тайлеровой матери, – ты не заслуживаешь побоев, – скажи, – и до счастливого конца можно дойти, – а ведь Джош обещал быть честным. – В двух словах, кстати, я никогда не буду относиться к тебе плохо. 

– Потому что я крутой? – и мысленно Тайлер просит себя никогда больше не шутить.

«Потому что ты на грани», – думает Джош.

***

Тайлер ждёт, когда погаснет свет в доме. Он уверен, что его отсутствия не заметили, наверняка все подумали, что он, такой разочаровывающий, закрылся в своей комнате. Он сможет тихо пробраться, всю ночь заниматься уборкой, а утром просто выслушает о своём эгоизме, ведь почему он позволяет себе не встречать родных с распростёртыми объятиями.

Его заставляли любить других больше, чем себя. Будучи ребёнком, он каждый вечер желал матери спокойной ночи и целовал в щёку, и не мог этого делать, если Келли на него обижалась или наказала за что-то. Если она позволяет поцеловать себя, то значит, Тайлер сегодня был послушным и хорошим мальчиком, в других случаях она либо выгоняла его из комнаты, либо отвечала злым тоном. Становясь старше, уже не видишь смысла в этом проявлении любви, и уже без этого он понимал, какое у матери настроение, поэтому желал спокойной ночи реже. Джей и Мэдисон тогда всё ещё пребывали в прошлой стадии. А затем, как показалось Тайлеру, эта необходимость пропала, и это был возраст, знаете, тот возраст, который обзывают «трудным», но Тай перестал целовать её не из-за «трудного» возраста, и не потому, что тогда уже появились первые разногласия между ними, – это был один из способов почувствовать себя более взрослым и независимым. Келли восприняла всё на свой счёт. Она заставляла приходить к ней перед сном и говорить, что её любят. Ведь Крис её не любил, ведь с детьми она не справлялась, ведь в итоге она нашла любовника. 

– Хей, ты в порядке? – спрашивает Джош.

Тайлер смаргивает выступившие слёзы и видит, что свет уже не горит. И Джош, захотевший проводить его, сейчас уйдёт.

Почти полночь.

– Это нормально, что я хочу пиццу с ананасом? – Тайлера так и не отпускает мысль, что его мать несчастна. – Просто… Мы можем пойти за пиццей с ананасами? Джош, я, – Тайлер оглядывается, старая привычка, чтобы понять действительно ли это реальность, а не сон, – я не хочу идти домой. 

– Не обижайся, но я не пущу тебя к себе. Моя семья не спит в такое время и будет странно, если я приведу незнакомого парня. Не хочу доставлять им дискомфорт.

– Я не напрашивался переночевать! – но надежда именно на такой вариант была. Его ждёт грязь, пятна, запах крови, что не похоже на обычную нормальную ночь обычного нормального подростка.

А если он случайно разбудит _их?_ Кристиан начнёт вдруг лаять? Скандал по причине позднего возвращения неизбежен. А если он попросту не откроет дверь в свою комнату, в темноте не попадёт ключом либо не хватит физических возможностей из-за ран? Тайлер на мгновение концентрируется на ощущениях, анализирует: сигналы доходят медленнее. Чтобы пальцы согнулись, он думает об этом и затем выполняет. Быстрая реакция отсутствует. Тайлер расплачется, будет называть себя инвалидом, не зная, что в скором времени всё наладится. Но также не зная, что очень скоро, спустя пару часов после ухода Джоша, заторможенность проявится не только в руках и не только физически. 

– На всякий случай, скажи, от меня воняет пивом? – Тайлер приблизился к Джошу и замер, так и не выдохнув.

Сердце беспричинно отбивает бешеный ритм. Или причина в том, точнее, причина есть и она в том, что Тайлер позволяет себе представить, что может приблизиться ещё и позволить соприкоснуться их губам. 

Впервые он представил поцелуй с кем-то реальным. 

«Не думай, вдруг Джош умеет читать мысли? Чёрт, он уже знает, что ты хотел поцеловать его. Джош, если ты сейчас читаешь мои мысли, то я не специально! Я не хочу тебя целовать!»

– Вроде бы нет.

«Что _вроде бы нет?_ Я правда не специально! Я правда не хочу!»

– Никто не узнает, что ты пил.

Они не прощаются так, как принято, говоря все эти прощальные слова, они слушают «No tears left to cry», а потом Тайлер смотрит на удаляющийся силуэт Джоша, пока тот вовсе не исчезает с поля зрения. Он не замечает улыбки, и игнорирует то, что у них есть общая песня, связывающая их; всё происходит в точности по пособию для парочек, обречённых на вечную любовь.

Без него ночь холоднее, мир вокруг страшнее, жизнь невыносимее.

«Привязываться к людям опасно».

Понимает ли он, что так внезапно испытывать симпатию к Джошу, которого почти не знает, опаснее? 

В наших скучных жизнях не хватает некоторых суперспособностей из сериальной вселенной. Например, без проблем залезать в окна вторых этажей, падая только с метровой высоты и только на свой ковёр. Тайлер смотрит на гладкую стену, и не знает, какая же вселенная конкретно ошибается.

Через задний двор зайти проще, лестница окажется ближе, лишь бы по закону подлости ни одна ступенька не скрипнула. Ведь в чёртовых сериальных вселенных этот скрип ни на что не повлияет, даже в хоррорах не всегда кончается такой промах плохо. Что не касается любых посторонних звуков и не пойми откуда шороха. Он слышит хруст веток и пусть под его ногами валяется тяжелый камень, поднять-то его ему не под силу. С сегодняшнего дня. 

– Джош? Это ты?

Ответа нет. Шагов не слышно. Наверное, бродячие коты или собаки. Но Тайлер не успевает перевести дыхание и сказать себе, что волноваться не о чем, как эти шаги стали громче, совсем рядом, и затихли позади него. Он чувствует как по его плечу скользит чужая рука; по лбу стекает капля пота, несмотря на холод.

– Это я, – Тайлер садится на землю, облегченно выдыхая, и он готов истерично засмеяться, ведь столько нерадостных сценариев дальнейшего развития событий пронеслось в голове…

– Мэдди, твою мать, – он тянется к выключателю и над входом загорается лампочка, освещая всего пару метров, главное же, чтобы свет попадал на замочную скважину. – Мэдди, твою мать, – повторяет он удивлённо.

– Не спрашивай. У всех есть секреты.

Тайлер скорее поверит в то, что у Мэдди есть злой близнец либо что перед ним её альтер эго. Его сестра Мэдди, непримечательная скромняшка, пугливая до ужаса, выглядит так, словно была на рок-концерте, причём в качестве солистки или работала в сомнительных клубах. Чёрт.

– А букет от к-кого? 

«Она защищала себя и свои тайны, хорошо притворяясь. Подчиняясь, избавляешься от подозрений».

– Не твоё дело.

– Я твой старший брат!

– Ну и что? – Мэдди достаёт ключ и медленно проворачивает его, чтобы не было щелчков. Тайлер решает, что образ стервы ему категорически не нравится. 

– А ты ребёнок!

– Так дай мне повзрослеть, – она треплет его по волосам и приглашает жестом войти внутрь первым.

И как давно шмотки с цепями и яркие губы придают Мэдисон столько уверенности?  



	5. this phone call

«Точно, телефон»…

Тайлер не понимает, почему снова плачет, точнее, эти слёзы, такие бесконечные, вновь застыли и если они не признак того, что тебе плохо, то как ещё их интерпретировать? Но он не знает, плохо ли ему. Это даже не похоже на то знакомое чувство «никак», то, что происходит с ним сейчас – не похоже ни на что, испытываемое ранее. Кажется, что любая эмоция изо дня в день – испытываемая впервые, ведь как можно ту же радость, то же горе, а может, отчаяние, называть время от времени чувством, которое повторяется, если оно становится результатом смеси разных составляющих? Если взять несколько ингредиентов, то из них можно приготовить два абсолютно разных блюда, и чувства словно противоположность этого сравнения – одно и то же блюдо постоянно готовится из разных ингредиентов. Радость не будет готовиться каждый раз из-за хорошей оценки в школе, ты же знаешь, что в другой день причиной станет найденная заначка, про которую благополучно забыл, да, именно та, которую так хорошо прячешь, что потом и сам не можешь вспомнить, куда дел ту несчастную сотню. 

Он ни черта не понимает. Мысли немного хаотичны, они как пыль, тогда, возле Джоша, в том классе, они витают, но ты не схватишь их, не сконцентрируешься. Тайлер вспоминает как бежал за автобусом, был ливень. Простоял целую минуту посреди дороги, смотря вслед. Хаос, который характерен для эстетической категории «низменное», господствовал. Не те воспоминания, не те действия, Тайлер бьётся затылком об стену, но ломая себя, ты не приходишь в норму. Просто бессмысленно ломаешь. Как странно, правда? Эти противоречия. Физическая боль помогает справиться с душевной, но итог так или иначе – саморазрушение.

…«Как давно звонит телефон?»

Мысль, которую удалось словить как мяч, летящий в ворота, звучала наподобие «у тебя слабоумие». 

Тайлер встаёт, пошатнувшись, безразлично смотрит на пол – он так и не смог навести порядок. Запястья ничего не прикрывает, синие полосы отчётливо видны, он надевает растянутую рубашку, стараясь сгибать только локти и не тревожить кисти рук (холод так и не отступил). 

Шок от выходки Мэдди испарился мгновенно, стоило оказаться в ловушке. Той, что возвели и возглавляли собственные демоны. В ту секунду _он осознал_. В ту секунду его запястья свело невыносимой болью, в тот момент он хотел закончить начатое, ведь как бы долго ты не страдал от суицидальных мыслей, каждая попытка и неудача наносит непоправимый след на психике. И это не те шрамы, которые можно свести лазером, загримировать или забыть. Это начинает преследовать, оно всюду с тобой, оно всегда в неподходящую минуту напомнит о себе, ведь ты и есть этот след, ты и есть эта ошибка, ты и есть тот шрам, от которого никак не избавишься.

Лезвие не было настолько острым, как скальпель, оно с трудом вонзалось в тело и в попытках провести вдоль – застревало.

«Пожалуйста, очнись. Все хорошо, вспомни вчерашний прекрасный вечер», – самообман, знаете, как при отключении электричества включаешь фонарики, зажигаешь свечи – дополнительные источники света, которые становятся основными, так и этот самообман был тем остатком сознания, дополнительной силой, которая пыталась затмить правду, что Тайлер «выключен». Он даже не мог проанализировать, о чём думает и попытаться успокоиться, он почему-то вновь мысленно оказался на той дороге, смотрел на отдалявшиеся от него красные огоньки и ему было холодно из-за сильного дождя. Но холодно было только рукам. Один прекрасный вечер ничто по сравнению с десятками вечеров, когда задумываешься помогут ли молитвы избавиться от демонов.

«Что я должен сделать?»

Тайлер вытирает рукавами лицо, надеясь, что оно не сильно распухло, как тогда, когда Джош подумал, что у него аллергия. _На жизнь, пожалуй_. И замер. Если составить план действий, то будет проще и быстрее выйдешь из этого непонятного состояния. Автобус давно уехал. Значит, нужно идти пешком. 

Он почти готов выйти из комнаты, спуститься на первый этаж и выдохнуть измученное «да» в трубку. Чёрт, кто звонит утром, зачем вообще звонить, когда создано столько мессенджеров? Наверное, это Роза, которая прощебечет: «Тайлер, сладкий, позови маму». И от этого «сладкий», что почувствуется на языке как жидкий сахар, станет тошно. 

Вечность прошла, почему никто не ответил на звонок? 

_Чуть больше десяти секунд._

Тайлер просто посмотрел назад, как всегда ожидая, что за его спиной таится опасность, и как ~~всегда~~ , там никого не было, но дышать стало невозможно. Он был так напуган тем беспорядком (устроенным демонами в его голове), что натворил. Он был так напуган, что кто-то увидит окровавленные страницы Библии.

С громким стуком закрывает дверь, вдыхая абсолютно другой воздух, ненавистный запах родного дома, но он всяко лучше, чем тот запах, что он ощущает в собственном убежище – страха. 

Он чувствует покалывание на кончиках пальцев, а ещё до одури хочется расчесать кожу вокруг порезов. Тайлер радуется этим новым ощущениям, ему надоел холод, ему надоело, что даже держа руки под горячей водой они словно изо льда. 

– Хоть кто-нибудь однажды будет оставлять телефон на видном месте? – кричит Тайлер. Голос охрипший, слабый и для более дополненного образа – с истеричными нотками. Его все равно никто сейчас не услышал. Его никогда не слушают. Всем интереснее посмотреть новый сериал от нетфликс (и выключить как только есть намёки на однополые пары, но на удивление, иногда возникает терпение, ведь сериал – выдумка же, и такая любовь тоже выдумка), чем уделить хоть пару минут Тайлеру, чтобы узнать о его дне. Да, когда постоянно тебя игнорируют, ты и сам начинаешь ненавидеть свои потребности, даже такую банальную и необходимую – поговорить. А затем тебя ломает и тебя ломают, потому что как же так, откуда замкнутость? И семья плюет в тебя и произносит «интроверт».

Проще быть изгоем, который не хочет разговаривать, чем быть несостоявшейся душой компании, имея энергию для этого.

Тайлер, не колеблясь совсем, отвечает на звонок:

– Спят Джозефы, спят! – и швыряет трубку в стену, и он бы очень хотел отмотать эту секунду и посмотреть в замедленной съёмке – увидеть, как разлетелся корпус, треснул экран и выпала кнопка вызова с нарисованной, стёртой от времени, зелёной трубкой.

Ему точно «влетит» за порчу имущества, но как же стало легче… Туман рассеивался, помутнение проходило и даже наклонять голову влево стало не так больно. 

А эта внезапная смелость, она как доза…

Доза…

_– ЗАК! – Тайлер пересекает жёлтую ленту и бежит к телу, полицейский хватает его за руку и что-то передаёт по рации. – ЭТО МОЙ БРАТ! ОН МОЙ БРАТ!_

_Несколько зевак, находившихся за лентой, начинают перешёптываться, хотя им вообще было все равно на происходившее – синие и красные мигалки машин ведь такие завораживающие, но крики нелюдским голосом отвлекают, мешают любоваться._

_Задержанный парень, бывший девушки Зака, Ребекки, замолкает, не дав все нужные сведения._

_К Тайлеру спешат двое сотрудников скорой помощи._

– Что опять не так? – голос матери отрезвляет. 

Тайлер ищет за что бы ухватиться и в накатившей панике роняет телефон. _По-настоящему_.

Фантазии никогда не воспринимались как реальность. Сколько угодно представляй перед сном свою идеальную жизнь (он бы представил как Джош зовёт его к себе или ладно, зачем притворяться, будто этой мечты не существует, – на свидание) или что именно ты тот самый известный исполнитель, рок-звезда, и те песни, что звучат в наушниках, что помогают уснуть, – их написал ты, их спел ты. Музыкант, супергерой, просто счастливый человек – можно до мелочей представить кем бы ты мог стать или на чьём месте тебе хотелось оказаться, но факт ежедневного безделия, когда смотришь в одну точку и строишь карьеру в фантазиях или спасаешь людей, – неоспорим. 

Келли отвечает на звонок, перед этим высказав недовольство, что он криком её отвлёк и какого чёрта он не ответил, а застыл с телефоном в руках, словно заколдованный. А в итоге уронил. Он все равно не смог бы долго держать его, а уж тем более сжимать с такой силой, как это делает Келли. Тайлер на пробу снова сгибает пальцы в кулак и резко отворачивается от матери, чтобы та не увидела передавшуюся через мимику боль. Он сильно закусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы не закричать и рвано дышит. Болели не только непригодные конечности, но и каждое место удара, причиненное в тот проклятый вечер.

– …Вас не слышно. Алло? – его мать трясёт телефоном и снова прикладывает к уху. – Знаю я эти розыгрыши! Если ещё раз побеспокоите, то очень пожалеете! Очень пожалеете! – она отключается и сказав что-то про молчащих хулиганов, тянется к Тайлеру, чтобы поцеловать в лоб. – Доброе утро.

Вот что отрезвило окончательно. Прикосновение. 

«Не смей меня трогать!»

Тайлер не хочет с ней разговаривать, она такая на вид добрая, и невыносимо видеть её такой, такой ненастоящей, такой непостоянной. Он делает шаг назад, кисти рук будто кто-то резал изнутри, и это было намного больнее, чем когда режет себя Тай. Ему показалось, что с ран стекает кровь, места порезов жгло словно по ним проводили зажигалкой. Он падает на пол, отползая всё дальше и дальше от женщины, вызывающей приступы страха, и вот, она снова замахивается разделочной доской, снова пытается избить, и Тайлер кричит не делать этого,

«М-мама, пож-жалуйста, я люблю тебя, НЕ БЕЙ!»

а Келли не останавливается, отвечает ему словами, что он слышал когда-то. Лучше бы он не рождался, лучше бы у неё случился выкидыш или мёртвый плод. Сейчас нет Криса, нет Мэдисон, кто поможет? Она дойдёт до конца, сейчас она дойдёт до конца, она избавится от него, уничтожит и все будут на её стороне. 

«Никому не нужен неправильный ребёнок, я никому не нужен, я пародия на человека, я тупое создание».

– Остановись, пожалуйста, – шепчет Тайлер.

– Говори громче, я тебя не слышу! – Келли включает телевизор и видимо собирается звонить Розе, вот о чём можно разговаривать на протяжении трёх часов, когда Тай и десятиминутный разговор с трудом поддерживает? – Что ты бормочешь? Тебе нужно объяснять, как раз-го-ва-ри-вать? – по слогам произносит последнее слово и тон меняется на раздражительный. – Учись общаться! Начни жить, а не существовать, вот ты постоянно из всего трагедию делаешь. Ты задумывался о том, что тебе нужно позвонить Эллен? А для этого нужно го-во-рить. 

«Пошла нахер».

Келли, пощёлкав перед его лицом, начинает что-то очень эмоционально обсуждать с Розой.

– Что-то мне нехорошо, – Тайлер сказал чуть громче. Домечтался, называется, теперь то путает реальность с воображением, то впадает в неконтролируемые воспоминания, и выглядит словно, как сказала мать, заколдованный, даже не моргает.

Тайлер дрожащими руками поднимает графин с водой и наливает в стакан, матерясь, потому что большинство воды просто пролилось мимо. Пытается аккуратно вернуть графин на место, но резкая усталость тянет вниз, даже спустя несколько секунд после «приказа согни пальцы» ничего не происходит. 

Кажется, теперь стоит ненавидеть воду. 

Он ногами сгребает осколки в одну кучу, Келли прощается с Розой, что очень плохой знак. Она дотрагивается до плеча, до лица, говорит слишком быстро, из всего он понимает, что она просит его прекратить собирать осколки и спрашивает в порядке ли он. Играет в заботливую маму? 

Каждое касание сопровождается травмирующим эпизодом, что по новой прокручивается в памяти. К горлу подступает неприятный ком, однажды он видел как Джей играет в игру, где в рот монстрам запихивали комки из слизи, волос и жира, и подобную смесь он ощущал в себе. Тайлер отталкивает мать и бежит к кухонной раковине, куда его и стошнило. Он отхаркивает остатки, оставшиеся во рту.

«За что? Почему? Я сломан, да? Меня нужно убить, я бесполезно занимаю в этом мире чьё-то место».

– Я вчера был уставшим, – молодец, Тайлер, продолжай формулировать речь, ты звучишь правдоподобно, да ты совсем расклеенным выглядишь, тебе поверят, – спал долго, наверное, заболел, – его заметно трясёт и он ещё несколько раз кашляет, боясь при этом вызвать новый приступ тошноты. 

– Как мне вы надоели, – Келли трёт переносицу. – Иди в комнату, ложись, я найду аптечку и приду. Что конкретно болит? Температура есть?

– Нет, просто слабость, не более, – Тайлер ни за что не поднимется в свою комнату. Там чёртова разорванная Библия и кровь, там доказательства того, что его можно отвезти в психиатрическое отделение, которым ему иногда угрожали, если он сам не избавится от гомосексуальности. 

– Мы можем вызвать доктора…

– Я просто устал! – даже если Келли придёт спустя несколько минут, ему вряд ли хватит этого времени, чтобы убраться. Да ему точно не хватит этого времени, даже если он попросит помочь кого-то. – Я подожду здесь, пока ты сходишь за аптечкой.

– Ты не хочешь, чтобы я заходила в твою комнату? – случайный вопрос с чётким попаданием в цель.

На тепловой карте эмоций силуэт человека с надписью «страх» окрашен красным в районе головы, груди, живота и рук. Эта карта очень правдиво отображает состояние тела при разных эмоциях, потому что когда ты счастлив, то это счастье переполняет тебя сверху донизу, когда грустишь, то всё скапливается около сердца и слёзных желез. Под надписью «депрессия» силуэт больше чем наполовину окрашен холодным синим. В двенадцать у Тайлера наблюдались частые перепады настроения из-за семьи, ведь от него требовали невыполнимое – будь взрослым, работай, обеспечивай себя (Джею такого же не говорят, либо они научились на своих ошибках, либо по-особенному любят его). Поведение Тайлера настолько не было адекватным, что Келли просто пичкала его успокоительными, говоря, что это витамины для укрепления костей, кстати, у Тайлера никогда в жизни не было переломов. Вследствие таблеток или же по другой причине он стал очень тихим, спокойным, не был вспыльчивым даже в ссорах, если до этого любил активно отстаивать свою позицию. Своё настроение описывал словом «плохое». Келли сказала, что у него депрессия, но это пройдёт, просто ему нужно пойти поиграть в баскетбол, съесть шоколад, который повышает уровень серотонина и тогда, если не изменяет память, в дом привели Кристиана. Тайлер считал депрессию болезнью взрослых, а затем с некой гордостью рассказал Заку, что у него депрессия, это ведь значило, что он повзрослел, это значило, что он выполнил хоть одно требование родителей.

Зак сильно поссорился с Келли, говоря, что она вбила его брату в голову какую-то чушь. Тайлер узнал, что такое депрессия не в двенадцать, и узнал как депрессия страшна на самом деле.

– Там не убрано, – от страха обычно потеют ладони, но что теперь могут сделать эти куски тела? – Я здесь подожду, а затем пойду наведу порядок, хорошо?

– Ничего, один раз я потерплю, – а вдруг Келли подозревает его и сопротивляться дальше бессмысленно?

– Давай я просто пойду с тобой, ты мне дашь таблетки от головы и от живота, пожалуй, – от волнения неслабо так мутит, – Кристиан постарался в разгроме моей комнаты, это правда не стоит видеть, – он пытается улыбнуться, этой улыбкой показать, что ситуация шуточная, а не настораживающая.

– О нет, интригант, теперь мне интересно, что же там такого, – и Келли уходит. За таблетками. Одна. 

Тайлер бежит наверх и закрывается изнутри, понимая, что несколько секунд, когда Келли попытается войти к нему, но не сможет, не повлияют на ситуацию. Ему точно вызовут доктора. Только окажется он в рубашке с завязанными рукавами за спиной. Он пытается собрать страницы, но они вываливаются из рук, он, как и с осколками, про которые напрочь забыли, хочет ногами смести их под кровать, хотя бы те, что в крови и чернилах, а так вину за разорванную книгу он скинет на Кристиана. Но в кровь и чернила испачкан пол, которую он пытается оттереть чистыми листами, и ничего не выходит. Он сбрасывает на пол одеяло, чтобы прикрыть пятна, но Келли точно сама его поднимет и уж точно узнает о всех секретах сына. Идеи становятся всё хуже и хуже, пока не приходит последняя, отчаянная, подающая надежду. Тайлер хотел сбежать из дома, и будет ли более подходящий день, чем сегодня? Открывает окно и смотрит вниз – залезть никому бы не удалось, а вот спрыгнуть под силу каждому. И ему придётся прыгать, став на подоконник, что окажется более опасным, чем если бы он свесился с окна, держась, и тогда бы уже прыгал. Разница в целый метр, если не больше. 

«Идиотские куски мяса», – ругается из-за недееспособности.

Он слышит шаги и видит снизу тень, а затем ручка двери дважды дёргается. Тайлер готов поменять свою жизнь кардинально, сделав одно движение и оказавшись на свободе. Без денег, без документов, без одежды, но всяко лучше чем предполагаемые последствия, останься он здесь. 

«На счёт три. Раз… Чёрт, страшно. Два… Досчитаю лучше до пяти».

– Тай! Это Мэдди, открой! – она тихонько стучит.

– Три, четыре, пять, – Тайлер идёт к двери и прислоняется к ней. – Мэдди, ты одна?

– Да. Мама просила передать тебе лекарства, – шелест пластинок с таблетками убеждает его и он впускает Мэдисон, сначала открыв дверь лишь на пару сантиметров, внимательно глядя на человека перед собой. И этот человек выглядел как его сестра.

– Почему она не пришла? – он вновь закрывается на ключ, а ещё думает, что если Мэдди начнёт кричать, то придётся сделать ей больно, угрожать, что он знает _её секрет._ Но с другой стороны, когда она застукала его в прошлый раз, то сдержала своё слово.

– Важный звонок, – она вздыхает и, кинув пластинки на стол, собирает страницы, ставит на место разбросанные кубки.

«Любовник, не так ли?»

– Я могу объяснить, – Тайлер хочет закрыть окно, потому что становится прохладно, но Мэдди останавливает его, говоря о неприятном запахе. 

– Пей лекарства, – он выполняет её указания, словно находится в заложниках у маньяка и нужно исполнять все просьбы, чтобы не разозлить психопата – об этом говорили на уроках.

– Ты не должна убирать всё, я сам справлюсь, – накатывает сонливость, он не спал ночью, он пребывал там, где был сегодня утром – в воображении. 

Мэдисон посмотрела на него с яростью. Швырнула в него одеяло, а он лишь обнял его и прилёг. Он не врал, когда сказал, что устал. 

– Как ты это объяснишь? Что ты с собой делаешь? Если ты уйдёшь, то кто у меня останется? – она очень хочет кричать во весь голос, но нельзя, они в доме не одни. А ещё хочет разрыдаться, но то, что она не говорит громче и не даёт волю эмоциям делают её той, кого Тай знает – серой, тихой, непримечательной мышкой. – Не смей поступать как Зак, не смей уходить, – и под «уходить» она имела в виду путь «на небеса».

– Не говори о нём, никто из вас ему не помог. Теперь ты пытаешься отыграться на мне нереализованной помощью? – он очень хочет кричать во весь голос, хочет разрыдаться, но эта вымотанность, это желание уснуть…

– Ты был ему ближе всех, если кто и мог знать, что это случится, так это ты.

– Не смей меня обвинять, – Тайлер смеётся, заглушая смех одеялом. – Это вы виноваты: мать, отец, ты и даже блять Джей. 

– Я и Джей почти не общались с ним, – тихая ровная речь пугает, кажется, даже роботы говорят более оживлённо.

– А если бы общались, то нашли бы его вместе со мной.

– Мы бы не успели. Ему, – она зажмурила глаза, пытаясь оставаться в спокойствии, – ему не успели оказать помощь. Никто не успел. Мы поздно узнали, где его искать.

– Не мы, а я. Он позвонил мне, – пусть насилуют воспоминания об избиении, издевательствах, только бы не услышать последние слова Зака. Его последние в жизни слова, сказанные Тайлеру.

События о том дне заперты надёжно на самом дне памяти, но только они всплывают и однажды окажутся на поверхности. Тайлер не обещает, что переживёт это. Больше о Заке они не разговаривают. Уснуть он не может, ведь рядом с ним посторонний, да и вдруг, стоит ему только закрыть глаза, как Мэдди с уликами побежит к родителям, и проснётся он уже в палате, может, даже привязанный к кровати, ведь «этот пациент постоянно пытается причинить себе вред».

« _Если ты уйдёшь, то кто у меня останется?_ »

Но раз для Мэдди существует Тайлер, то кто существует для Тайлера? 

– Ты расскажешь мне? 

Мэдди оттирает кровь его же футболкой, и он вовсе не против. Разве кусок тряпки соизмерим с настолько ужасной тайной? 

– Только если ты тоже, – Мэдди садится рядом и закатывает тайлеровы рукава. Вид его запястий не вызывает отвращения. – Нужно хорошо обработать, у тебя есть что-нибудь?

– Скотч, – Тайлер улыбается и чувствует полный покой, на тепловой карте эмоций силуэт человека чёрный на девяносто пять процентов. – Давно ты шляешься?

– Выбирай выражения, – Мэдди ложится и поворачивает к нему голову. Какой же Тайлер избитый, какие же огромные его тёмные круги под глазами, как много цветовых нюансов из-за побоев. – Вчера во второй раз, честное слово.

– Где и с кем? – Тайлер смотрит на неё, но ничего в ней не видит. Она такая обычная, такая нормальная. – Это не допрос. И гарантирую полную конфиденциальность. 

– Вечеринки, я хожу туда не одна, но личность этого человека анонимна. Для тебя.

– Потому что этот человек оставил засос? – Мэдди хлопает себя по лбу и поправляет чокер. – Кто он? Он знает, что ты ребёнок вообще-то? Чёрт, не стремись так рано взрослеть.

– У Джея тоже засосы есть, а он младше меня, – усмехается Мэд.

– Твою мать, что за дети вы такие! – смеётся Тайлер. И радуется. Они проще, они свободнее, родительские оковы не так плотно к ним прилегают и не так хорошо зафиксированы. 

– Двойное дно в комоде отлично справляется, там не так уж и много вещей, лишь из категории «слишком». Но цветных лаков там нет, они мне самой не нравятся. Тай, ты не думай, что у меня другая жизнь или что я притворяюсь кем-то. Я просто не показываю себя так открыто, как раньше делал ты… и Зак. Вы заявляли о своих правах, вы были сильными или пытались таковыми казаться, но вот к чему ваши стремления противостоять привели, – и она поднимает его руку, раны видны только Тайлеру.

– Спасибо. За откровенность, – но есть сомнения в правдивости слов, ведь Мэдди то и делала, что тянулась к своему носу, трогая, это точно значит, что человек что-то недоговаривает и пытается заполнить пробелы движениями ну или же простое совпадение, ведь бывают действительно нелепые совпадения, как тогда, когда Тайлер не слышал звонков от матери, не слышал смс с угрозой, что лучше бы ему прямо сейчас ответить. А затем Тайлер просто решил проверить время и в этот же момент мать вновь позвонила, затем обвиняя, что он ответил лишь после той смс-ки, о которой не знал вовсе. Доказать, что это совпадение, не получилось. – Так кто он? – если Мэдди одевается так только для него, то вряд ли это какой-нибудь ботаник в очках, где стёкла толще чем… а дальше сравнения для каждого свои, в меру своей испорченности, так сказать.

– Не он, – Мэдди кусает губы, – она.

– Оу. И букет она подарила? 

– Нет, букет не от неё. Что скажешь? 

– Ничего.

– Я признаюсь, что имею связь с девушкой за рамкой дружеских отношений, а ты в ответ «ничего»?

– Ничего, – а что он должен сказать? Никаких советов он ей дать не может, личности своих поклонников и поклонниц она раскрывать не хочет, так что остаётся? Наорать, почему она скрывала это? Да потому что с теми, кто признаётся, ждёт участь Тайлера. Спросить как так вышло, как она поняла? Тайлер знает каково это – понять, и не видит никаких различий. Порадоваться, поздравить? Они не так близки, может, это вовсе обман, чтобы сблизиться. Ему нечего делать с этой информацией. – Хотя, нет. У вас всё серьёзно?

– Я так не думаю.

– Правильно, ты ещё ребёнок.

– Когда ты перестанешь считать меня ребёнком?

– Никогда.

– Я злюсь, – произносит она с полным пофигизмом.

– На здоровье.

– А что с тобой? Как ты вообще выживаешь, уродуя своё тело?

Тайлер отодвигается от неё, затем вовсе встаёт и отходит к окну. Зачем ей знать? Всё, что ты говоришь, будет использовано против тебя. 

Это было больше, чем просто порезы. Он не просто хотел избавиться от призрачного голоса. Он давил всё сильнее с каждой секундой, он ощущал, как разрывается слой за слоем, лезвие тонуло в крови, он старался задеть вену, он старался сделать глубокий порез от запястья до сгиба. Он не чувствовал адской боли, только онемение. Его руки просто теряли чувствительность, и этот холод, что он постоянно испытывает – потеря чувствительности. 

Он хотел избавиться от себя.

– Ты не готов рассказать, – констатирует факт Мэд, а не спрашивает. – Я пойду, ты отдохни, ладно? 

Этим слезам, таким бесконечным, нашлась причина. Осознание того, что он делал. Чего он хотел добиться, какова была цель.

– Мэдди, я… Кажется… 

Она приоткрыла дверь и просто ждала, решится ли он.

– Кажется, вчера я пытался покончить с собой, – и его снова заполнило помутнение, он снова так ослаб, из лёгких будто выкачали воздух, сердце сжимается. Ему невероятно стыдно за свою слабость. 

…Мэдисон так и не узнала, что он хотел сказать, тот просто промолчал.

Тайлер слышит очередной телефонный звонок. Может, звонок ненастоящий, ведь реальность сегодня забавляется, смешиваясь с воображением.


	6. voices

– О нет, – Тайлер бросает отломанную ножку стула в сторону, откуда слышался этот голос. – Пошёл к чёрту, Дан. 

«Я все равно его не прощу. Я никого никогда не прощаю, злопамятность ли? Смогу… Смогу ли я?..»

***

Прошедшая неделя была однозначно лучше других прошедших более раннее недель, ведь ему позволили не посещать такое место как школа. И знаете, Тайлер за эту неделю преобразился. Если раньше его можно было представить как грязный лист, а вся эта грязь – издевательства, побои, разрушавшаяся кирпич за кирпичом психика, то теперь он – чистый лист, разве что смятый, как каким-нибудь студентом, сформировавшим из неправильно напечатанной страницы реферата шарик, который бросает позади себя, попав при этом в спящего кота. 

Но это лишь внешние изменения. И пусть мозг «подчистился» от такого перерыва унижений со стороны школы, некая пыль от постоянного пребывания дома оседала на его сознании. Он был взаперти с настоящими исчадиями ада: семьёй. И пусть Мэдисон теперь для него находилась на нейтральной стороне, он все ещё не забыл, что она тоже отказалась от него. И в эту правду он свято верил. Как и в ту, что сможет спокойно спать в комнате, где пытался лишить себя возможности… любой возможности. В двух случаях из пяти, перед сном он вновь переживал два события: его избивает мать и он режет себя, убежденный, что это конец. 

Задай ему вопрос, хочешь ли ты умереть, он бы не знал, что ответить. Потому что он очень хочет жить. Но не по тому сценарию, что написан судьбой в той тетради с пожелтевшими от времени страницами и застоявшимся запахом древности. Судьба любит под бокал вина открывать главу под названием «Тайлер Роберт Джозеф» и писать его же кровью следующий день, а затем этот бокал становится парой бутылок, а затем судьба берет алкоголь покрепче и льёт в себя прямо из горла, и тогда на страницах появляются настоящие ужасы, которые бы продавались по хорошей цене как сценарии психологических триллеров. И уже от пьянства отключившись, прекращает писать, и в тот же момент Тайлер перестаёт себя резать, понимая, что успокоился, что выпустил пар после очередной ссоры с матерью. 

Тайлер помешивает какао, намеренно стуча ложкой по чашке, пока не понимает, что этот стук напоминает звон колоколов, отчего ложка летит в раковину, а Тайлер хвалит себя: «Хороший бросок». Он улыбается, смотря на длинные ветви, которые ветер пытается наклонить к земле. Прищурившись, можно увидеть мелкие капли дождя, такой дождь иногда не замечаешь, даже находясь снаружи дома, но только от такого дождя не спрячешься, ведь эти капельки буквально и есть каждый миллиметр пространства. Чего не скажешь о сильных дождях, когда вода ударяется об поверхность, при этом разбрызгиваясь, и больно ударяется об кожу, ты действительно чувствуешь тяжесть этой «водяной бомбы». Его ты можешь «обогнать» быстрым шагом, ведь чаще всего, если это не ливень, то капли держатся на расстоянии друг от друга. И это всего лишь наблюдения Тайлера, на которые он потратил за всю свою жизнь уж точно несколько часов. 

Он старается держать настроение на пофигистичной отметке, старается не думать, что скоро идти на первый урок, скоро снова видеть все те лица, смеющиеся над ним. Неплохо было бы выработать в себе такое качество, как «не волноваться, пока тебе ничего не сделали». Но Тайлер волнуется. Ведь знает, что сегодня его не оставят в покое. Тем более что не было над кем издеваться такое долгое время. Да Брайан и его компания наверно с ума сходили, когда всего лишь один день не могли «опустить» Джозефа. Спустя два дня у них наверняка были первые признаки бешенства. А может, на третий их вовсе увезли в припадке или сразу в морг, ведь они не смогли пережить такой долгой разлуки с ним? 

Хотя есть подозрения, что те звонки, что раздаются в их доме почти каждый вечер – выходка Брайана, решившего доконать его там, где есть и другие мастера их общего дела – испортить жизнь Тайлеру. И это понимают все, потому что только из-за Тайлера их телефон стал мишенью хулиганов.

Он без приложенных усилий удерживает чашку в руке и даже не ставит обратно на стол после очередного глотка. Этот холод постепенно исчезает. Его пальцы слушаются, сгибаются, конечно, процентов на семьдесят из ста возможных, но это уже успех. Он хотя бы больше ничего не уронил за этот период, выносливость стала лучше. Мэдди перебинтовала ему запястья тем же днём позднее, что стало неплохой опорой, ведь кисти рук больше не падали, если вытянуть их прямо. Другая проблема – с шеей, прошла после неопытных попыток самомассажа. 

И вроде бы настроение имеет наглость приблизиться к «хорошему», ну или чтобы не иметь такое же наглое название, то «лучше, чем обычно», но некоторые мысли намного страшнее чем те о школе, о родителях или даже о его поступках. Джош. Они совсем не общались, у них не было возможности связаться, потому что вот даже Брайан узнал номер его домашнего, а Джош – нет. Вдруг тот забыл о нём? Об изгое, с которым провел времени не слишком много, чтобы запомнить навсегда? Или хотя бы запомнить на неделю? За эти дни его могли уговорить присоединиться к хейт-тим, или придумать жуткий план, где он станет близким другом, а затем, держа микрофон в присутствии как минимум половины школы, рассказывать все секреты, что по глупости Тай доверил. Поэтому нельзя ничего рассказывать. Тайлер решает, что если Джош будет искать с ним общения, то нельзя рассказывать ничего, ведь даже обычный ответ на вопрос «как дела?» – «нормально» может стать компроматом. Лучше узнать побольше о самом Джоше.

Подготовка к школе похожа на какую-то военную подготовку с продуманными стратегиями, путями отхода и тому подобному. Только Тайлер в этом деле не профи, иначе бы из-за внушительного риска угрозы его сохранности научился бы сливаться со стенами, как хамелеон, нашел бы плащ-невидимку или освоил бы телепортацию. Тайлер в этом плане больше напоминает новичка, переполненным энтузиазмом или обычного камикадзе. 

Ранняя синева сменяется более «осознанным» утром, где погода становится всё более ясной… для понимания. Холодно, мокро, серые тучи будто бы ложатся друг на друга, но нет ни молний, ни грома, небо типично оплакивает кого-то, а на радугу нет смысла надеяться. Какао остыло, вкус теряет яркость, становится всё более размытым и водянистым, на краях чашки остаются следы порошка. 

Идеальное для Тайлера утро в гордом одиночестве, где была не чужда радость за минувшие дни, снимает с себя эту маску, устав играть роль в этом дешёвом театре, где на спектакли приходят лишь уборщики и сидят в первых рядах режиссеры-постановщики, не в силах обернуться, чтобы оглядеть пустеющий зал. Но он мог позволить побыть в иллюзии, наиболее приближенной к настоящему, мог позволить стоять и радоваться, что он «чинится», что ему стало лучше, потому что поводов «сорваться» было меньше. Но это утро покидает Тайлера, кричит громко «увольняюсь» первому ряду, где он и сидит, единственный, кто счастлив, что билеты не распроданы; пришли бы Брайан, его дружки, родители, святой отец и все бы засмеяли его. А за утром наступает не день, а рутина. Та самая наркоманка, что возомнила себя будущей всемирно известной актрисой и своими накладными ногтями впивается Тайлеру в глотку и просит побольше денег за свой талант. А талант у неё выдающийся, не нужен вот только никому. К сожалению, лишь в тайлеровом дешёвом театре она нашла себе уют.

С такими странными мыслями, что подавляли тревогу, Тайлер вышел на задний двор, следя за бодрым Кристианом. Если вы ни разу не хотели стать чьим-то домашним питомцем, то у вас всё замечательно, вы, вероятно, никогда не устаёте, но плохая новость в том, что вас не существует.

Мать точно бы сейчас наорала, увидев, что он стоит под дождём, скорее всего, потому что это лишний раз придётся кидать шмотки в стирку, ведь «все эти капли образовались из испарений мочи бомжа», а не потому, что он может заболеть, ведь даже не удосужился накинуть что-нибудь потеплее. Наверняка голос станет более хриплым, но он скажет, что просто перепил газировки, а не выходил в лёгкой и мягкой рубашке во двор зимним утром. Будь бы это настоящая зима, где полно снега, что проваливается по колено в сугробах, где на каждом углу снеговики, а по вечерам, вот только по вечерам, метель… Но есть лишь дождь, спокойно можно гулять в летних кроссовках, если надеть две пары носков, вместо снега сгнившая листва. И дома не украшены гирляндами, не стоят фигуры оленей, никто не ставит около двери гнома-Санту. 

«Зимы, где мокнешь от мочи бомжей», – от этого заключения дурно, и Тайлер решает поспать полчаса, а потом собрав волю в кулак, идти в свой личный ад. 

У ада несколько остановок. 

_Тай ищет батарейки в огромной коробке, где хранятся старые кассеты, разбившийся DVD, сломанный тетрис с мышкой на резиновом закрученном шнуре (когда Тайлеру подарили этот тетрис, он подумал, что это компьютер). Найдя их, ещё несколько минут возится с фонариком, и затем, постучав по нему пару раз, как постоянно делал отец, накинул на себя плед и спрятался за диваном, чтобы следить за ёлкой и узнать, кто кладёт подарки. Он знал, что не существует Санты. Он не верит в детские сказки, поэтому решает проследить и вывести обманщика на чистую воду._

_– Я думаю, что это мама, – шёпот на ухо заставил вздрогнуть и Тайлер даже замахнулся фонариком, чтобы стукнуть Зака. Ну почему он постоянно подкрадывается незаметно? – Тоже хочешь доказать, что Санты нет?_

_– Угу, – Тайлер рад, что они вместе додумались до такого. И не так скучно будет сидеть в засаде и не так страшно, и уж точно они не дадут друг другу уснуть. Он уже представляет, как они скинут с себя плед, будут светить фонариками в лицо лжецам и радостно кричать, и даже сразу кинутся открывать подарки, с удовольствием разрывая упаковки, пока эти лжецы будут стоять в недоумении._

_Они просто уснули. Полная лажа._

Эти полчаса Тайлер потратил впустую. Чего не скажешь об остальных Джозефах: те только начали свой новый замечательный день, радуясь тому, что Бог позволил им проснуться сегодня, только вот он лишь приближает их к дню, когда эти «позволялки» кончатся. 

– Где «доброе утро», Тайлер? – спрашивает Келли, принеся мужу свежий выпуск газеты. Мэдди стирает с губ фиолетовую помаду, заметив недовольный, но не наполненный злобой, взгляд матери, Джей запихивает в себя очередной тост с шоколадной пастой. Зак бы как всегда включил телек, завалившись на диван и сказав о том, что жизнь – говно полное, что делает его для Тайлера кумиром. Ведь только Зак понимал, как задать правильный тон предстоящему дню. 

– Доброе утро, Тайлер, – протягивает Тай, закатывая глаза. 

– Не умничай, – Келли идёт в его сторону и он надеется, что она не станет до него дотрагиваться, иначе весь остаток дня придётся терпеть зуд и ощущение некой метки на себе. – Так рано уходишь? До урока час, если не больше.

– Пойду пешком, неторопливым шагом.

– Это не нормально. 

– Достаточно нормально, уж не так безумно, если бы мы были героями «Алисы в стране чудес» Льюиса Кэрролла, помнишь? И не велите рубить мне голову, я все равно исчезну, я – Чеширский Кот, – Тайлер наигранно засмеялся и исполнив реверанс, ушёл, явно оставив после себя не лучшее впечатление.

***

– Урод! – кричит Тайлер, погнавшись за Брайаном. У того, как только он увидел Тайлера, сразу появился огонёк во взгляде, причина жить, он, мгновенно сокращая между ними дистанцию, с распростёртыми объятиями накинулся на его рюкзак, срывая с плеч и убегая с ним по коридору.

– Как невежливо! – кричат ему в ответ.

Брайан – спортсмен, неисчислимое количество километров пробежит, а вот Тайлер – нет, но он не хочет сдаваться, он будет бежать до тех пор, пока не свалится с ног. В конце концов, они ведь оба остановятся. 

За ними наблюдали все стоящие в коридоре, смотря без интереса, ведь кто не привык видеть, как Тайлер позорится. Они смотрели на это представление с тем же знакомым огоньком презрения.

Брайан остановился перед классом, где должен быть урок, и потряс рюкзаком словно погремушкой. 

– Что же ты не подходишь, Тайлер? 

Их окружила толпа. Не впервые, но среди них был Джош. И заметив Джоша, рюкзак стал чем-то второстепенным. Даже пофиг на то, что он кинул туда наушники и ключи. Среди всех стоит Джош, и он говорил, что никогда не будет относиться к нему плохо, он не сделал ничего плохого за этот период, и может, во что сильно хочется верить, он сейчас подойдёт и, используя устойчивое выражение школьного общества, «вмажет по ебалу»? Что если он пойдет против правил и поможет ему? Над Джошем ведь не станут издеваться, будут знать, что тот с лёгкостью постоит за себя, его не ранят слухи, которые распустят те самые девицы, снимающие всё на камеру. 

– Никакого обмана, – Брайан держит рюкзак на вытянутой руке. – Подойди, забери. 

Он элементарно боится. «Никакого обмана», а как же. У него хватает интеллекта понять, что сыр, в данной ситуации – рюкзак, находится в мышеловке, в данной ситуации – у этого имбецила. Не хватает интеллекта понять, почему Джош стоит как вкопанный? 

«Завербовали». 

– Пните его кто-нибудь, он живой вообще? – скучающим голосом спрашивает кто-то из толпы. Главное, что это не джошев голос.

– Чего ты боишься, тебя ведь не покусают! – блондинка с высоким хвостом проходит мимо него, задевая плечом, и становится возле Брайана. – Смотри, не страшно. Ты хуже девчонки! 

– У всех _геев_ , – после этого слова некоторые начали изображать тошноту, – кишка тонка?

– Давайте психушку вызовем, – сыпятся предложения из толпы. – Серьезно, пните уже его. 

– Эй, заднеприводный, любишь латте? – стаканчиком попадают в висок.

– Крыса спидозная, сделай хоть что-то!

«Сделай хоть что-то, Джош», – умоляет Тайлер, но Джош совсем не шевелился. Он застыл как и Тайлер, их единственное различие в том, что на него не валится агрессия. 

Неожиданно для самого себя он вспоминает свой первый день в этой школе. Вспоминает, как заглянул в пустой класс и медленно прошёл в самый конец, напоминая себе делать глубокий вдох и выдох, как сидит застенчиво за партой и каждые несколько секунд смотрит на часы. Затем он вовсе не сводил взгляда с секундной стрелки. Сколько он проучился в школе до этого? Год или два в младшей, пока не произошёл инцидент…

_– Ты не заблудился? – спросил вошедший парень, без капли стеснения и уважения к чужому личному пространству присаживаясь рядом._

_– Нет, я новенький типа, Тайлер Джозеф._

_– О, новенький, давно пора было разбавить эту привычную кучку лиц, – рассмеялся собеседник. – Я Брайан и я звезда этой школы!_

_Тайлер улыбнулся. Ему не очень нравились такие «громкие» люди, такие самоуверенные, он прекрасно знает, что чаще всего популярные ученики – гниды (спасибо за информацию киновселенным)._

Но тогда он не показался ему неадекватным. Просто приветливый шумный чувак, не зазнавшийся, наверное, ведь он действительно в тот день открыто и искренне с ним разговаривал.

_– Футбол любишь? Попробуй пройти отбор, у нас классные ребята, и знаешь, девушки вешаются по три на каждого._

_– Я не особо интересуюсь спортом, – после смерти Зака баскетбол перестал быть хобби, его некогда любимое занятие стало больным напоминанием что он потерял._

В детстве он считал, что в школах есть специальные уроки для мальчиков, где изучают автомобили, и поэтому все так легко различают их и выбирают какие больше нравится, ориентируясь на мощность, максимальную скорость, пока он выбирал фаворита по красоте. Оказалось, таких уроков нет, им просто интересно. Тогда он подумал, что с ним что-то не так, ведь ему не интересно изучать подобное, он не стремится рассматривать отцовские журналы, посвященные машинам, где на некоторых разворотах попадаются обнаженные девушки. 

_– А чем же увлекаешься? – Брайан достал тетрадь и книгу, видимо, решив сидеть на уроке с ним._

_– Думаю, я ещё не нашёл себя._

_– Ты всегда такой скромный? Или стеснительный? Не бойся, здесь не кусают._

Он помнит, как в класс завалились остальные, и они были как один громкий Брайан. Словно пришли не в школу, а напиться. И все сразу обратили на него внимание, начали задавать много вопросов, и ему приходилось отвечать, а за видом стеснения и смущения скрывалось отвращение, потому что такое внимание им воспринималось как нападение, как дикость. Брайан не умолкал весь урок, за что его чуть не выгнали. Показывал пальцем на красивую брюнетку, говоря, что это Линдси, его девушка, и чтобы он держался от неё подальше, ведь смазливые морды всегда чем-то привлекают. Разумеется, он всё говорил в шутку, пытаясь вовлечь Тайлера в курс дела. После урока он залез на стол, крикнув что-то вроде «поприветствуйте нашего нового товарища, покажите ему всю свою гостеприимность!» (в тот день его оставили после уроков). 

_– Как ты подписан в твиттере? Или фейсбук? Где вообще зависаешь? – Брайан дал ему свой телефон, чтобы он нашел свои аккаунты и добавился. – Хотя мы и сами можем всюду тебя найти, – он свернул тетрадь в трубу и ткнул ею в нос. – Помни главное правило: не подкатывай свои яйца к Линдси._

Почему же Брайан не сказал о правдивом главном правиле? Наверно, считал, что геи – это прибывшие на Землю инопланетяне, а в инопланетян не верил и все эти знаки на полях – подделка.

«Сколько же гнили в вас».

Удивительно, что никто не пристаёт к Мэдисон и Джею – они полноправные ученики и никто не высказывал им претензии по поводу того, почему они не лечат Тайлера. Смотря на них ни у кого не возникало ассоциаций с братом-пидором, они не были объектами унижений. Джей был популярным для своих сверстников, Мэдди – тихоня, но к которой все относятся хорошо, все видели в ней определенную загадку, что только подталкивало на знакомства. Хотя ходили сплетни, что Тайлер – приёмный, ведь как у порядочной семьи мог родиться ребёнок с отклонениями? 

– Не знаю как вам, но мне скучно, – зевает Брайан и расстёгивает тайлеров рюкзак. – Не нужен, видимо? Я давал тебе шанс, запомни, – и на этих словах он вытряхивает содержимое в урну, стоящую около двери. И ключи, и наушники, и ручки-карандаши – всё придется доставать, пока одноклассники будут думать «ничтожество», «когда он перестанет сюда приходить», «мне противно находится с ним в одном помещении». Брайан швыряет в урну и сам рюкзак, (Тайлер помнит, что купил его в супермаркете на распродаже в честь какого-то праздника), и втаптывает его в это небольшое пластмассовое ведёрко. – Забирай, хоть вместе с мусором забирай. 

Тайлер думает о том, как человек может позволять себе портить то, что стоило денег? Чужих, мать его, денег. 

– Глухой что ли, забери свой хлам! – его в спину толкает Роб, с которым он учился вместе в младшей школе, но совсем не общались, поэтому Роб даже не вспомнил его и знакомился во второй раз якобы заново. А теперь он постоянно помогает Брайану в его замыслах.

Брайан дёргает его за воротник и одной рукой развернув на девяносто градусов, впечатывает в стену. Кто-то даже поаплодировал. Затем бьёт по коленям, заставляя стать на четвереньки и давит подошвой на затылок, опуская его лицо туда же, где покоится «хлам». 

– Келвин идёт! 

После этого предупреждения все быстро забежали в класс. Прозвенел звонок, а Тайлер стоял в той же позе, вытаскивая свои вещи. Наушники спутались с банановой кожурой, тетради оказались в пятнах кофе, уж очень здешние любят кофейные автоматы. Предложи им какой-нибудь редкий сорт или сваренный в турке кофе, все равно все побегут к бездушной железяке. 

– Джозеф, всё хорошо? – Келвин присел рядом, поправляя прямоугольные очки. 

«Зачем тебе очки, если не видишь нихуя? Я просто так, блять, копаюсь в мусорке и даже вляпался в салфетку в соплях, и уж извините, но конспект теперь будет с запахом ирландского виски».

– Всё хорошо, спасибо.

Знаете, только оказавшись рядом с Келвином Смитом, на расстоянии меньше метра, можно понять что ему далеко за сорок, хотя издалека дашь не больше двадцати пяти. Он худой и невысокий, разговаривает тихо, но разборчиво, и кстати, преподаёт философию. 

– Если зайдёшь после меня, приму за опоздание, – пытается пошутить он. Шутит он так же откровенно плохо, как и Тай.

Тайлер ничего не отвечает и уходит прочь. К чёрту, у него свободное посещение. К чёрту философию, так любимую Джошем. К чёрту Джоша. 

Этот непонятный новичок с выкрашенными волосами и пирсингом – чёртова фальшивка. Его волновала собственная репутация, он так старательно делал вид, что ничего не происходит, точно, он же никогда на людях не общался с Тайлером. Ведь такая мелочь, как проявить нормальное отношение к лузеру хоть единожды, сработает как сплюнутая косточка в тарелку с вишней: спустя пару дней вишня зарастёт белесой плесенью. Что произошло с Джошем за эту неделю? Тайлер и сам был против их знакомства, ведь не хотел, чтобы пострадал из-за него ни в чем не повинный парень, но тот проявлял столько поддержки, называл абсолютно дружелюбно «приятелем», даже танцевал с ним, что кажется теперь сном или галлюцинацией. У кого были бы сомнения, что такой человек, который чуть не клялся, что не станет заводить друзей, что ему не нравится окружение, кто производит впечатление бунтаря, только дай повод, станет защищать изгоя? 

«Он не особенный». 

Сломанных стульев стало больше, под потолком висит паутина и Тайлер разглядел белого паука, про таких говорят, что нельзя убивать, иначе не будет везти, а так, почисти коврик на входе у дома – к тебе торопится удача. Тайлер стряхивает пыль с клавиш пианино и со всей злостью бьёт по левой стороне. Звук, похожий на мелодичный гром. Он сдвигает две парты вместе и ложится на них, глядя как нити паутин дрожат от потока воздуха.

– Что если всё, что ты понимаешь, могло бы уместиться у нас на ладони? – напевает Тайлер, вот раньше, лет десять или даже больше назад, он очень любил петь и сочинять лирику, но по-серьезному так и не занялся вокалом. 

– Ты не один. Ты только держись, а они пусть уходят, – поют далее.

– О нет, – Тайлер бросает отломанную ножку стула в сторону, откуда слышался этот голос. – Пошёл к чёрту, Дан… Смогу ли я ещё рассчитывать на тебя, как на друга?

– Конечно, – Джош склонился над ним, закрывая шикарный вид на паутину. 

– Это не вопрос, а текст песни. Иди к… – но прежде чем послать, нельзя не поинтересоваться: – Как ты тут оказался? Там Келвин наверняка рассказывает что-то интересное. 

– Хотел проверить всё ли с тобой в порядке.

– Проверил? Съебись теперь. Вы только и можете спрашивать «Джозеф, ты как?», «Джозеф, у тебя все хорошо?», «эй, я мудак Дан, который участвовал в том дерьме, но хочу знать как ты, может, добить следует?» Знаешь, о чем я думал? Что ты заставишь их заткнуться, что ты позовешь кого-то из преподов, или даже этого гавнюка-директора. Но ты, блять, ничего не сделал. 

– Вот именно, ничего! Я ничего не сказал, я не участвовал в травле.

– Бездействие приравнивается к соучастию. 

– Сорян, приятель, – Джош взял его за руку, остался ли там скотч? 

– Не прикасайся ко мне, – шипит Тайлер, с трудом выдавливая эти слова. – Блять, я серьёзно, не прикасайся! – Тайлер слезает с парт и, кажется, сходит с ума. Ему хочется вымыть руки с мылом. Он чувствует на них грязь, _метку_ , зуд – то же самое, что и от прикосновений Келли. 

Светло-пепельные волосы больше не кажутся сияющими. 

«Такие люди опасны», – твердит голос матери. 

Он больше не светится будто бы изнутри, цвет глаз, который _был_ невероятным, теперь напоминает гнилое яблоко. 

Джош ему противен. 

***

Когда приходится несколько часов просидеть в туалете, закрывшись в кабинке, то начинаешь жалеть, что на телефон не скачано никаких игр, нет никакой книги, чтобы убить время, как убивают некоторые, сидя в кафе у заправки и доедая кусок пирога. Были наушники, но Тай не считал, что находится в безопасности, чтобы позволить себе не слышать происходящее вне криков слипкнот. Булькающие звуки смыва как саундтрек этого дня. 

Мысли, словно гадюки, выползали откуда не ожидаешь. Вскройте череп – увидите кубло ядовитых змей. 

Он размышлял о том, действительно ли Джош предатель, не слишком ли радикально изменилось мнение о нём? Буквально утром ~~тем самым идеальным~~ он оставался лучшим во всём мире, во всей Вселенной, а сейчас он остался один в их «живой заброшке» и напоминал провинившегося щенка. Кто даст гарантию, что щенок на следующий день снова не нашкодит? 

У Тайлера в прямом смысле болит сердце. Он чувствует себя преданным, усложняется всё тем, что он даже не может идентифицировать свои чувства. Он был впечатлён и казалось, что влюблён или был близок к тому, чтобы влюбиться, но раз и навсегда. Он представлял их свидание и даже поцелуй, будучи убеждённым, что ему никогда в жизни не светит подобная близость, даже такой пустяк как целоваться. Джош, сам того не осознавая, дал надежду. Но сегодня Тайлер увидел за всей его оболочкой крутости и непринуждённости того, кто ничем не отличался от остальных. Изменение внешности, даже самое смелое, не меняет характер. Люди, говорящие, что дай им вторую жизнь и они проживут её иначе – ошибаются. Ничего не изменится. 

«Школа не была хорошей идеей. Здесь сплошь разочарования. Неужели ты не усвоил это в прошлый раз?»

Ему приходилось очень рано вставать, чтобы успеть к звонку. Младшую школу они выбрали в другом городе и Келли возила его каждое утро в неё, завтракать приходилось в дороге, он был последним, кто уходит, потому что никто его не мог забрать. Ездить одному запрещали (как же быстро их забота сменилась «броском» в самостоятельность). Точкой невозврата стало то, что Тайлера исключили. 

_– Он может навредить другим детям, – услышал Тайлер._

Но это была самозащита! Уилл говорил, что сломает ему ногу, потому что тот обыграл его в баскетболе, и поэтому следующим утром Тайлер взял из дома самый большой нож для разделки мяса. До сих пор помнит, как со двора сигналила Келли, требуя, чтобы он поторопился, помнит, что Уилл орал как свинья, которую резали, когда после очередного «ты станешь инвалидом» Тай достал нож и замахнулся. Он всего лишь хотел испугать, но не навредить. И напугал своим поведением всех детей. Помнит, как учитель медленно шел к нему с поднятыми вверх ладонями и просил успокоиться. 

Тайлер выскочил к умывальникам, и несколько минут плескал холодной водой в лицо. Он часто дышал и кружилась голова, потому что

«Я опасен. Господи, я потенциальный правонарушитель. Я с самого начала был ошибкой. Почему я не думал о том случае раньше? Я бы убил себя раньше, я бы убил себя, чтобы не навредить другим, и тогда я бы не познакомился с Джошем. Я обвинил Джоша, а сам поступал хуже. Он не сделал ничего, а я сделал _что-то_. Нужно было сделать это в девять лет, я мог нажраться тех чёртовых таблеток, что были спрятаны на верхней полке, я ведь знал об их существовании, я мог бы придумать, как их достать. Всё бы кончилось, не успев набрать обороты».

был напуган. 

«Я не лучше других». 

И как десяток лет назад, Тайлер уходит одним из последних. Он честно отсидел всё время, что должен был провести на уроках, и теперь мог идти домой. Кто-то внутри него настойчиво советовал довести начатое до конца. Это же так просто, ты ведь знаешь, что делать. Возьми лезвие и по уже имеющимся шрамам проведи вновь. Тебе станет легче. Найди нож побольше, попробуй перерезать горло. Все желают этого. Все говорят об этом. 

«Великое масштабное празднование в честь дохлого Тайлера. Устрой сюрприз». 

И лишь приглушенное «не смей уходить» от Мэдди даёт повод остаться. Ради одного человека можно потерпеть, можно отложить на неопределенный срок конец истории. Жаль, что Мэдди не играет огромной роли. Она действительно лишь повод, но не причина. 

– Хей, – Тайлеру кажется, что это слуховые глюки, – хей, Джозеф, – или нет?

– Хей? – неуверенно отзывается он.

Дверь подсобки приоткрывается и из темноты видно руку, манящим жестом подзывающую к себе. Так-так-так, но это ведь реальная жизнь, а не ужастик. 

– Быстро иди сюда.

Тайлер послушался. Это был девичий голос, но незнакомый, соответственно, шансы были пятьдесят на пятьдесят: или ловушка или что-нибудь ещё? Хотя что могло быть ещё, кроме ловушки? 

Оказавшись взаперти, он поискал выключатель, но так и не смог нащупать его рукой, лишь уронил несколько швабр и споткнулся. Свет загорелся сам по себе (по первому впечатлению), а затем увидел её, держащую «висячий выключатель», такая вот верёвочка, сделанная будто бы из маленьких бусин. 

– Я Бейтс, – сказала она и Тай пожал плечами, ведь ему не знакома никакая Бейтс. – Эллен, – она закатила глаза, – просто все в основном обращаются по фамилии. Спасибо, что хоть не Норман.

– Более жестоко было бы называть тебя Эдом.

– Идиотский сериал, не так ли? 

– Ты позвала обсудить сериал? – он посмотрел один сезон и ему хватило. Не особо цепляющий. Как и сама Эллен. Насколько Тайлер может судить своим _гейским_ взглядом. Одно из больших заблуждений, что если не испытываешь сексуального влечения к какой-то категории, то не можешь даже оценивать эту категорию. Тай не слепой, и Эллен Бейтс он считает симпатичной, на это даже не влияет наличие брекетов (однажды она очаровательно улыбнётся тем, кто засмеял её за них) и большая грудь, чёрт, у неё действительно она большая и наверняка многие заигрывают с Бейтс, чтобы им перепало потрогать её.

Тайлера не цепляет. Вкусы у всех разные.

– Окей, чмошник, – она трижды щёлкает пальцами, вырисовывая «z», ох уж этот стервозный стиль для прогнания мух. – Я не хочу идти с тобой на бал. 

– Не поверишь, я тоже. Чмошник? – за что оскорблять на ровном месте? Потому что он не захотел обсудить сериал? Так он не прочь вернуться к чокнутой семейке. 

– Наши родители видятся в церкви, и твоя мать рассказала моей, что ты хочешь пригласить меня, но ты чересчур застенчивый, чтобы подойти.

– Ладно, по этой версии я чмошник, – жизнь тупо смеётся над ним.

– Самокритично.

Он вновь пожал плечами. 

– Завтра ты приходишь к нам на ужин. Это, кстати, официальное приглашение от нашей семьи. Мы должны сделать вид, что решили пойти вместе на бал. И завтра придумаем план, как обмануть их, что будет проще квадратного уравнения. У меня уже есть партнёр, но он не нравится моим предкам… – Бейтс говорила невероятно быстро. – В общем, ты согласен друг другу помочь? 

«И эту хитрую особу мать называла хорошей и приличной?»

– Я смогу называть тебя Норман?

– Тебе по ебалу вмазать? – металлическая улыбка делает её лицо совсем ангельским. – А ведь его мать звали Нормой. Норма и Норман. Ну и жуть. 

*** 

Джош скручивает небольшую записку, надеясь, что она пролезет в решётку на шкафчике Тайлера. Может, Тайлер не заметит её в накопившемся мусоре из жирных обёрток и стаканов и выбросит по чистой случайности. 

От маленького клочка бумаги многое может зависеть? 


End file.
